


Pretend

by temptresslove



Series: Power Couple [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, DID SOMEONE SAY TROPE?????, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuck Yeah! TROPE!, Intellectual Tom, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Harry, School Romance, Spoiled Heir Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Draco Malfoy breaks up with his childhood sweetheart Harry Potter. There's only one thing to do, of course. Win Draco back with the help of the illustrious Tom Marvolo Riddle.Or: Harry Potter and Tom Riddle fake date to make Draco Malfoy jealous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: Power Couple [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264598
Comments: 580
Kudos: 2581
Collections: Favourite HP works, Love these stuff UwU, Tomarry 💜





	1. Chapter 1

_“What?”_ Harry Potter asks not quiet sure if he heard Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend, right.

“We need to break up, Harry,” Draco says slowly, with a sorry look on his face as if doing so would lessen the panic and anger Harry was feeling right now.

“Oh you must be joking, babe,” Harry laughs nervously. “I mean, we—you said—we— _we’re in love_!”

“Harry, I do love you,” Harry nods enthusiastically at Draco’s words. Yes, exactly—“But like a brother.”

A _brother_? Last time Harry checked brothers did not hold hands everywhere they went and most especially did _not_ put their tongues on each other’s throats whenever they could.

Why would Draco suddenly do this? They were fine yesterday. They’ve been fine since Harry could remember. Unless…

Harry frowns a sudden realization hit him. “Is there another omega? Who is he?”

Draco swallows. Harry does not miss the action. “No, Harry.” Draco smiles weakly. “There’s no new omega.”

“What’s his name?” Harry asks again, eyes hard.

Draco looks at him for a long time. Harry glares at him in both disbelief and anger. Did Draco think he could lie to Harry? _Harry Potter?_

“It’s a she, Harry.” Draco finally admits, closing his eyes in resignation.

“A _she_?” Harry almost screams. “Since when did you—“

“Stop it, Harry,” Draco says. “We never really loved each other, you must know that.”

Not love each other? What? This was all crazy talk. They were meant to be together. They promised. They were _almost_ promised. They even carved their initials on one of the trees in the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

“Who is she?” Harry asks scathingly. It must be that blonde bimbo Astoria Greengrass. That bitch has been flirting with Draco since she presented, _even_ when Harry was around. Harry was going to show her just what an angry omega could do—

“It’s Hermione, Harry.”

Harry freezes and something hot and disgusting spreads through his chest. “Hermione… _Granger_?”

* * *

Harry Potter was perfect.

All omegas knew this.

It was a universally acknowledged opinion. Everyone wanted to be Harry Potter. If you didn’t want to be Harry Potter, it was because you _wanted_ Harry Potter. That was just it.

Harry Potter was the quintessential omega.

He was small and he was pretty. His laugh sounded like tiny little bells ringing and his voice was light and high like honey. When he walked, it looked like he was floating, like walking normally was too… too _normal_ for him to ever do.

And the smile. Oh, the smile. The way he would look up at you under his lashes, his eyes big and child-like. He always dressed in red to contrast against his very green eyes but mostly, to represent his house proudly. He was a Gryffindor through and through, feisty and courageous.

Harry Potter was the perfect omega.

At least, in appearance.

It’s been said that he was the only student who could walk in late to Professor McGonagall’s class without batting an eyelash. Rumor has it that the Transfigurations professor has long since given up on trying to discipline the omega as detention didn’t really work at all, and failing him in class only meant James and Lily would appear and demand justice for their son. And well, Headmaster Dippet always had a soft spot for the two of his old favorite students and would try to reason with Minerva to pass the boy.

Some omegas just really had it. And Harry had it in abundance. Perhaps it came from being Lily Potter’s son. Perhaps it came from being born with absolutely everything—doting parents, riches, winning the genetic lottery, and the right blood status.

Or maybe it just came from being Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had a tan complexion that went perfectly with his dark hair and luminous green eyes. These were the things that made other omegas admire the Potter heir and perhaps even, hate him for it.

Harry Potter also had the coolest clique in Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley, a redheaded beta who knew all of the latest gossip in Hogwarts be it about students or the faculty, and the newest addition to their little clique, Hermione Granger, a mudblood surprisingly, and also an omega—another surprise—plain and not very pretty.

Above all of these, though, Harry Potter had Draco Malfoy.

Oh, Draco Malfoy was a dream. He was tall and he was so handsome. It didn’t help that he was somewhat of a bad boy, not really caring much about school rules, and was always dressed like a proper pureblood heir—tie loose around his neck, hair disheveled deliciously. He always had an arm around Harry and they were always seen together, mostly with Harry’s immediate circle.

Until they weren’t.

And it was a victory for omegas everywhere when it happened, when Harry and Draco broke up.

As seemingly, the flawless Harry Potter was not as a perfect as he always seemed.

* * *

Harry lifts his chin up.

Well, there was no use crying now. It was done. He couldn’t feel sorry for himself. No. What would his mother say? That he must always rise above these things. Yes, he was still Harry–the prettiest omega there was in Hogwarts. It was just that Draco was probably tempted by that Hermione omega who wasn’t even remotely pretty.

Draco was just distracted.

All alphas got distracted.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the doors to the dining hall. The usual chattering buzz louder than usual but suddenly died down when everyone realized that it was Harry who entered the hall. He lifts his chin higher and struts slowly and surely towards the Gryffindor table.

If there was anything that Harry was good at, it was staying coolly unfazed when attention was directed at him.

Ginny was the first to greet him with a hug. “Are you okay?” She whispers in his ear. 

Harry nods slights and smiles widely. He flips his hair and smirks. “Of course I am.”

Ginny still looks at him worriedly and whispers, “I didn’t think Hermione could do this, you know. She seemed so nice.”

She did. She always looked at him the same way all omegas looked at him—admiration. But they were all the same. They respected Harry’s alpha more than they respected him. Because Draco has always been attractive with his blonde undercut and stormy grey eyes. Harry didn’t blame them. Draco was a dream.

But Hermione seemed so sweet. She even offered to help Harry with his homework. And well, Harry had taken one look at the bushy-haired witch and felt so sorry for her—she looked like Hagrid from the back, what with overly frizzy hair like that—and took her in their little group against his better judgement.

But she was a snake.

Not very befitting of a Gryffindor to steal boyfriends. This is what Harry gets for helping a mudblood.

Harry takes a look around the Gryffindor table to see if the witch had the guts to show up today. Ginny looks at him and says with a little bit of pity in her eyes, “She’s not here.”

Harry flips his hair. “At least have some courage when you take someone’s boyfriend.”

Ginny doesn’t smile. Instead she pretends to eat her soup. “She’s in the Slytherin table,” she says nonchalantly, quietly, not letting the eavesdroppers get the satisfaction of hearing their conversation.

Harry whips his head fast to the Slytherin table. His eyes widen.

The… the _bitch_! She was giggling in Draco’s arm! They were scent-marking! Harry feels a grip on his arm and looks up to see Ginny shaking her head.

“Harry,” Ginny says with a warning tone. “No.”

Harry almost bares his fangs in anger but he stops himself. Direct confrontations were very... unclassy.

And almost all of Hogwarts were looking back and forth between the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin’s.

He straightens himself and takes a bite of his breakfast. He smiles at Ginny and Ginny smiles back. They are so pretty together, this Harry knows, it was one the reasons why they were friends. Her redhead best friend the little freckles on her face and the bright, charming smile. Harry is a dark seductress beside her.

At once, Ginny understands what they were doing. Harry laughs and Ginny does as well.

They looked like poster card for a summer vacation—happy and beautiful, and most of all, totally unbothered.

They were the prettiest things in Hogwarts and no boyfriend stealer was going to change that.

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione who was blushing with Draco’s attention.

She was so… _plain_.

But she was smart, Draco said. _She’s the brightest witch in her age, Harry. She’ll help me reach my dreams._

Draco also said that Harry was too much of a pureblood omega. Too boring. As a future governor, he needed someone who spoke to the people, who _was_ the people. Elitism was a thing of the past, Draco said. _Draco._ A Malfoy _heir_.

“It’s time to usher in the era of accepting mudblo—er, muggle borns, Harry,” Draco says. “They are the people of our society. They’re trendy.”

Harry had asked Draco what his parents thought of this. Draco said they supported his decision, because only those who adapted, survived.

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. Abraxas and Narcissa supported this? Why? They were always so welcoming to Harry. Why the change of heart?

Harry walks away but not before he sees Draco nibble on Hermione’s ear.

Ginny squeezes his arm again as Harry’s sight darkens.

“I’ll make her pay,” Harry whispers. “She’s going to regret ever approaching me or breathing the same air as me. I will _destroy_ that bitch.”

* * *

“I need to make him jealous,” Harry says to Ginny back that night in their dorm.

“Yes, well, the only alpha Draco hates is Tom Riddle, and thing is,” Ginny laughs. “He’s too good for yo—“ Ginny stops suddenly and looks at Harry innocently. “I mean too good for most people. He doesn’t even date. That’s like, below him.”

“Yes, but he hasn’t exactly met me yet, Ginny,” Harry says as he runs his hands through his hair. “Everybody loves me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure a about that,” Ginny says uncertainly. “He’s Tom Riddle, Harry. _Tom Riddle._ I’ve never heard so much as a gossip about that man except that he’s bloody brilliant and super attractive. He’s an alpha too, but has never even singled out a single omega when they all but throw themselves at his feet.”

“There’s always a first time,” Harry winks at his reflection on the mirror.

“He’s not even around most of the time!” Ginny says. “He represents Hogwarts in interschool competitions around the world.”

“I heard he’s going back tomorrow.”

Ginny’s eyes widen. “What? Who did you hear it from?”

“Lucius.” Harry says with a smug smile on his face.

“How did you even—“ Ginny asks but stops when Harry keeps looking at her with the same smug face. “I won’t even ask.” Ginny sighs. “Look, Harry, Tom Riddle... he’s not like other guys. He’s on the running to graduating with the highest marks ever given to a student. He’s not like us. He’s not like you. He’s not like Draco. He doesn’t have time to play your little games. Harry, I don’t mean this in a bad way but Tom Riddle is not the guy for what you’re trying to do…”

Harry finally turns to look at Ginny. She looked very serious and it wasn’t everyday that she was. She frowns. “Don’t come running to me when all this goes to shit.”

“It won’t,” Harry assures her. “And besides, he’s still an alpha, Ginny,” Harry says with a twinkle in his eye. “And no alpha has ever resisted me.”

* * *

“No,” Tom Riddle says blankly, voice unfairly rich and deep, already starting to walk away from Harry.

“B-but,” Harry says, at loss for what to say. No has rejected him so casually before. “Y—you—I—Why did you even come to see me then?”

Tom stops and turns slowly towards Harry. His face is unreadable, unbelievably handsome, like marble carved by the gods themselves. Then, slowly, he smirks. Something about the way Tom moved always looked like he was moving in slow motion. Like he had all the luxury of time in the world. His movements were sure and elegant. Like everything he did was deliberate. A true alpha.

“I had to hear what you were going to say,” Tom says. “Pity its not worth my time.”

Harry has never felt more humiliated in his life. Who was Tom Riddle anyway? He wasn’t even a pureblood! Riddle is a muggle name! How dare this abnormally tall attractive monstrosity insult him like this? Like he was... stupid or something? He was _not_ stupid.

Harry supposed he could cry. Alphas could never resist crying omegas. But something told Harry that would only make Tom be more disgusted. Tom Riddle was not like most alphas. Harry had never dealt with an alpha who functioned more on intelligence than instinct.

“Just hear me out.” Harry reasons. “I—I—“ Harry remembers what Ginny said. About Tom being ambitious. Ambition. Draco also wanted to be a politician. Maybe Tom with his ambition... This time, Harry smirks. The alpha stares at him. And then turns to leave again. Oh for the love of God this man.

“Dating a Potter heir would certainly be...” Harry almost feels triumphant when Tom turns to him again. “ _Beneficial_.” Harry says with a sly look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A multi-chaptered fic?! From temptresslove?! WHAT! This fic will be very trope-y, with my own signature spins of course. Now the real question: Will I ever finish this fic? LOL. In due time, you will know why this is under Power Couple, because our favorite pair will ALWAYS ALWAYS be THAT Power Couple. Hahaha!
> 
> Ps. Don't expect too much this might end up being five chapters or something. HAHAHAHA.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle has never looked at the Potter heir before.

He’s always dismissed the omega as vapid. Certainly pretty… but lacking in the intelligence department. Tom distinctly remembers being the student assistant to Professor Snape and when the potions master asked Harry how he would describe the potion on his desk. The omega smiled widely and said, _“With adjectives, of course!”_

Everyone had snickered behind their hands and Snape had actually sighed before moving to ask another student.

Tom also remembers a time when he was about to get some papers signed by Professor McGonagall when the omega suddenly gasped in Transfigurations class and loudly exclaimed, “So _you’re_ the cat?!” to the professor when she transformed right before their eyes.

Everyone laughed and Harry continued to look at the Professor in utter amazement.

And then out of nowhere, Harry asked Tom if they could talk. He was more than surprised. Surely, he was not going to confess to Tom? Tom knew that Harry and the Malfoy heir were together. So what exactly was it that Harry wanted from Tom?

But he was the Potter heir. The only one. He was going to be influential eventually, even if he did not see it yet.

Tom also knew that Potter exercised some kind of power over Hogwarts, as attractive people often do. Tom was not a stranger to the effect of good looks. He preyed on it. And Harry did as well, from the looks of it, but not as intentional as Tom used his.

To see so much of Harry’s potential put to waste all because of an alpha. It really was a shame to be an omega.

So Tom had agreed, more on respect for his family name more than anything else. He obviously would not want to spite someone who he knew held a teenage influence over the student body when Tom was very careful about his reputation.

* * *

“Oh, pish-posh, Tom,” Harry rolled his eyes. “We both know what you are.” He turns to face Tom with a smirk on his lips. “And my last name is _very_ influential.”

Tom is silent. It is true. The Potters were rather powerful, if not, even more influential than the Malfoys but in an entirely different crowd.

“Are you actually thinking about the Potter brand name, right now?” Harry asks utterly amused, a disbelieving look at his face. “You already have a good standing in your circle, Tom.” Harry says suddenly serious. “It’s time to expand. Charm _my_ circle, charm _my_ crowd. Imagine that Tom.”

Harry takes a deep breath. This was his pitch. “Imagine having them all at your feet.” Tom only looks at him, not entranced as most people were when Harry tried to persuade them. Still, Harry had hope. “So please, help me get Draco back.”

Tom snorts and somehow makes the action elegant and dignified. “I don’t even know why you want that asshole back.”

Harry ignores the blatant insult directed at the love of his life.

“He’s my one true love,” Harry says seriously not caring how ridiculous and immature that sounded. “We’ve been together since we were young. We’ve always belonged together.”

Tom highly doubts that. The young alpha was rather reckless and immature. Then he looked at Harry who talked about love as if it was real. Maybe they _did_ belong together.

“Alright,” Tom acquiesced. “Until I get Draco back.” Tom sticks out his hand. “Deal.”

Harry does the same. “Deal.”

“How do we do this then?”

“I was thinking,” Harry says slyly. “We could start slow. Build it up a little bit. A few rumors here and there. I want it to be believable.”

* * *

“You will go with me to luncheons and galas,” Tom says smoothly.

“But those are so boring,” Harry whines.

“Then what use is your Potter name when I can’t even use it?”

“Fine! _Fine!_ ” Harry exclaims. “But you have to go to my Quidditch games.”

“You will accompany me to all my Champion duties.”

“Champion duties?” Harry asks incredulously not quite believing what he was hearing.

Tom’s face doesn’t change. He looks so sure of himself. “For the Triwizard Tournament.”

Harry can’t believe it. Harry can’t _actually_ believe it. The Triwizard Tournament? That wasn’t even happening for a few months! And the Cup hasn’t even decided the Hogwarts champion. Heck, they haven’t even started submitting their names as possible champions yet!

He tells Tom all this but the Slytherin prodigy just raises his eyebrow. “You think I won’t be the Hogwarts champion?”

Harry gulps at the utter certainty of his words. It reminded Harry that this was an alpha he was talking to.

“It’s just that—“ Harry stammers. “D-Draco wants it too—“

Tom laughs as if the very idea is absurd. “ _Draco Malfoy?_ ”

Harry almost seethes. That was his boyfriend Tom was laughing about but stops himself just in time. He reminds himself that he needed Tom’s help to get said boyfriend back so he keeps his mouth shut.

“You will accompany me to all my Champion duties and watch all of my tournaments,” Tom continues as if Harry did not interrupt him. “We also need to have our pictures taken.”

Harry frowns. “For someone who was just against this whole idea, it certainly sounds like you’ve already thought about it.”

Tom looks at him blankly. “I _have_ thought about it in the last two minutes,” he says as if it was obvious.

Harry rolls his eyes. _Prodigies,_ he thinks as if he’s met one before.

“Okay, any more demands, _sir_?” Harry mockingly asks.

“No,” Tom answers. “How about you?”

Harry blinks. Yes well he hasn’t actually though about it yet. 

“You just have to act really sweet when Draco and Hermione is around,” Harry says, realizing that that was all that he really needed. “That’s all I really want. I’ll do the pictures. I’ll attend all your social functions but you have to act really sweet to me.” Harry looks at Tom in the eye. “Can you do that?”

Tom was very… attractive. Harry wasn’t going to lie. It was like God took all his time when he was making Tom’s face because he was—Harry was forced to admit— _perfect._ Too perfect almost. But maybe it was the devil who actually made Tom. Nobody could look so _sinfully_ handsome if they weren’t meant for seduction and sin.

Still, Harry thought Tom had no emotions. Can someone like this ever be a perfect, doting, and _sweet_ boyfriend?

“What limits will you set for how far I can touch you?” Tom asks seriously.

“E-excuse me?” Harry blushes. Because in spite of all this… Draco and Harry weren’t actually very touchy except for hand holding and a few stolen kisses here and there. “What do you mean _touch_ me?”

“Your limits. How far can I go in public?”

“I-uh-I—“ Harry swallows. “K-kissing?” Harry asks, suddenly unsure of himself. Was kissing too much? Would Tom think he was… loose? Or that he would kiss anybody who pretended to be his boyfriend?

“No,” Tom says seriously. “We’ll have to be able to scent mark.”

Harry’s eyes widen. Scent marking? Wasn’t that a little too… _intimate?_ Not to mention it wouldn’t be platonic at all. Harry’s never even tried it before. Not with Draco. Harry heard rumors that romantic scent-marking was—

“But that’s—“

“No one will believe this relationship if we don’t,” Tom says. “They’ll all see right though it.”

* * *

Harry flicks his dark hair as he enters the room, and all the alphas stare. It’s messy, like it’s always been but Ginny knew Harry spent hours to perfect that look, that sex hair look that no one could copy, not even the gorgeous Cho Chang. His smile is smugger than usual and that could only mean one thing… He looks sultrily at Tom and winks at him. The Slytherin smirks and insanely, winks back.

Ginny’s eyes widen.

Holy _shit._

He’s actually succeeded. Harry Potter made Tom Riddle agree to fake dating him?

Ginny smiles excitedly. There really was nothing on this earth that his best friend could not do.

Ginny’s eyes go towards Draco who was busy feeling up Hermione in her skirt. The little nerd giggles. Ginny supposed no one has ever touched the omega—with her looking like, well, like _that_.

This was going to be the biggest gossip in Hogwarts ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short but!!! As a gift to the positive reception this series has gotten from just the first chapter, I'm going to post the third one on Sunday!
> 
> I'm very thankful for all your unexpected support for this series. I'm really scared of disappointing you but I will try my best to just write!
> 
> Hope to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

“Tom Riddle?” Lavender Brown’s asks unbelievingly. _“Dating?!”_

Padma Patil wipes her eyes and sniffles. “It’s _so_ unfair.”

“And you know who he’s dating?” Neville asks them with the smugness that came from knowing gossip first. “Harry. Potter.”

Lavender starts wailing and Padma starts screaming.

“Nooooooo,” Lavender denies. “Not Tom too.”

“Harry gets to have _anyone_ who’s worth having.”

“And he’s not even remotely smart!”

“It’s always the air-headed pretty ones that get the alpha!”

* * *

Despite his initial doubts, Harry’s found that being with the alpha was rather easy.

He thought that Tom would need coaching, but the man was effortless.

It was as though the rumors were true, Tom Riddle really was good at everything. And he was very good at making Draco look incompetent compared to him. Draco had never been a romantic, never gave him _anything_. Even Hermione didn’t seem to be getting any gifts.

But Tom Riddle had given him an extravagant bouquet of silver roses. Harry's gasp was real as he saw them, admiring their beauty. Harry didn't know the alpha had it in him to give something so sweet. Harry found them as he sat at his usual place at the Gryffindor table. They were gorgeous, magically-made, and required a certain skill and discipline in Transfiguration and Charms to achieve that gleaming shade of silver that almost made them look real. 

The Slytherin might be an arrogant bastard but... Harry took the bouquet in his hands, couldn't help but smell its sweet fragrance. He's never been given anything like this before. No one has courted him outside of Draco.

Harry blushed prettily and looked shyly at the Slytherin table to where Tom was seated. The alpha was smirking at him, Harry unknowingly tilting his head to the side in submission, finding himself smiling back. He wouldn’t have noticed it too if Ginny hadn’t elbowed him in the rib.

Harry comes back to his senses.

Harry didn't dare steal a glance to where Draco and Hermione was seated.

Harry hoped Draco saw it, but who wouldn’t?

The size of the thing was enough to blind the Great Hall.

* * *

It could have been an accident, but no accident ever ran this long.

Tom had given the omega a specific set of instruction of how they were to act as a couple. There was a lot that Tom wanted to achieve from this relationship, and he wanted it, as all things that he did, to be _perfect_.

Tom had thought that he would need to remind the omega again and again until he got used to it. But surprisingly, Harry was always _there_.

When Tom came to pick him up after class, he would be waiting for him with an excited smile. When Tom kissed him on the cheek, the omega was already tilting his head so Tom could kiss him easily. He would blush too, like a cherry on top.

Malfoy must have been under a love spell to leave Harry for Granger. If Draco really was a teenage alpha, hormonal and hot blooded, it was hard to believe that that blonde brat would pick a bushy-haired nerd when it was no wonder why alphas always looked at Harry. He was the prototype for the ideal omega. A fantasy. The very same kind you'd find in adult alpha magazines dressed in skimpy lingerie.

Tom remembers the omega's hesitation when Tom asked how far the alpha could touch him... He's seen Draco feeling up the muggleborn under her skirt. That must be it. 

Yet underneath all that prettiness, Tom couldn't shake off the feeling that his initial assessment of the omega was flawed. It was the omega’s memory that made Tom question Harry’s intelligence.

He remembered all of Tom instructions and acted them out perfectly.

Tom was... surprised. He was skeptical that this would go as they planned at first, already had a back up plan in case things went wrong. But being with the omega was not as taxing as he thought it would be.

Tom thought both of them might actually benefit from all this.

Then one day, the omega, with the sweetest of smiles, sat at the Slytherin table and did all the things Tom told him _not_ to do.

* * *

After spending a lot of time with alpha, Harry also found out that Tom had a _gift_ for annoying the _living hell_ out of him.

It was the way the alpha just talked. Like he expected Harry to follow his every _command,_ like Harry was some kind of servant. Nobody has ever dared to talk to Harry that way, and it was somewhat of a first; Harry didn’t know what to do when it happened but obey the alpha while muttering under his breath.

He was to sit with Tom after a week. He was going to walk with Tom to every class. He was going to be kissed on the cheek every time they were going to say goodbye. After a week, they were going to start scenting. No pet names were allowed until Tom approved of it. No talking to other alphas alone.

Tom gave him so many instructions that Harry knew it would beat Lily’s pureblood omega etiquette rule book by a hundred pages. It would have annoyed him—and it did—but he was also kind of thankful that the alpha thought it out because he certainly did not.

But Harry was prideful and spoiled, and he didn’t want the alpha to think that he’d just be obeying mindlessly.

Today was the day Harry was going to sit at the Slytherin table as well.

Tom always sat at the near front of table, close to the teachers, Harry found out. And his friends were Regulus Black, the Black heir—who was dark and rather smart as well. Harry knew him from Quidditch, knowing the Slytherin to be quite brutal on the broom. And then Tom was also friends with Lucius Malfoy, another pureblood, Draco’s cousin, who was a year higher than Harry, infamous for injuring his duel mates in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

Harry struts to where Tom was seated on the Slytherin table, flipping his hair prettily and waving his hand at all the people he knew.

He stops right in front of the alpha and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Good morning, _baby,_ ” he says, eyes shining. Harry knew Tom hated pet names, but it was worth it when the Slytherin’s eyes widened just a fraction, before the most charming smile appeared on his face.

_“Pet,”_ he says leaning forward and kissing Harry on the lips before he could stop him.

Harry keeps the smile on his face. He started it. Of course Tom wouldn’t back down from any challenge.

“Do you want me to feed you today?” Harry asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes, and shoving one of Tom’s friends aside, sitting right beside him. Lucius looks slightly aghast at the treatment but looked too amused by the situation to complain. It was the first time that Tom Riddle was dating someone and for that someone to be his cousin’s ex…

Harry forcefully takes Tom’s spoon who didn’t want to give it up. It moves slightly back and forth between them. But people were staring, and with a triumphant smile, Harry won in the end. He takes what Tom was eating and lifts up the spoon to his mouth. “Say _aah…_ ” Harry’s voice turns into baby talk. He could feel the Slytherin cringe; they were still both smiling their plastic smiles.

“Is this gratitude for me feeding it to you last night?” Tom asks, quirking an eyebrow in the air. Harry hears the whistling and the cheering from the people sitting next to them. Harry laughs prettily.

“ _Baby,_ ” he moans suggestively. Harry meets Tom’s sexual innuendo head on and takes advantage of Tom’s open mouth, forcing the spoon into it. “Isn’t he the cutest thing?” Harry giddily looks at Tom’s classmates around them. They were all trying not to laugh and nodding at Harry.

Harry spends the entire breakfast spoon-feeding and baby-talking Tom until all the Slytherin could do was nod, smile, and swallow tightly.

* * *

Gossip about Harry and Tom’s relationship spread across the four houses of Hogwarts.

Harry had been waiting patiently for Draco to do something, _anything_ really.

But…

Draco and Hermione were too engrossed in each other to notice. Harry stole glances at them when he could.

In fact, they looked far more in love with each other than Harry and Tom did. What else could Harry do?

With renewed resolve—and even though he was hesitant at first and he's only ever done it with Draco before—the the first thing Harry did when he reached the Slytherin table that day, was grab Tom and kiss him, full on the mouth, thrusting his tongue in as passionately as he could and moaning load so _everyone_ could hear, praying to God that Tom wouldn't try and push him away. He was getting desperate, he _needed_ to do this.

But then the alpha started kissing him back, lazily stroking Harry's tongue, taking his time, making Harry gasp in surprise at the shivers that ran down his spine. Harry felt Tom's hand in his hair, tugging at his scalp, making him open his mouth more. Harry's never felt anything like it. Kissing Draco was always done fast, desperate, two hormonal teenagers wanting to touch each other. But with Tom... Harry doesn't realize the real moan that escapes his mouth as Tom teases the roof of his mouth, didn't even know that he was sensitive there.

Harry was panting when the Slytherin finally pulled away, smirking, looking unfairly put together when Harry felt like a mess.

“Miss me?” The alpha asks egotistically.

“Yes,” Harry says prettily, thankful that he was still in the right mind to respond to the alpha. “Didn’t you miss me?” He asks, pouting. Harry knew he was pushing his luck. Tom didn’t like being overly sweet.

The alpha flashes his teeth. “Come here,” he commands suddenly, making Harry almost jump. “Let me show you how much I missed you.”

And then he scents Harry when they weren’t supposed to do it yet, as if he knew exactly why Harry did what he just did. But that didn’t matter, and Harry didn’t exactly remember, because the moment the alpha’s nose touched his scent glands... Harry felt his knees weaken, finding himself whimpering at the contact. But that only seemed to encourage the alpha, scenting him more until Harry could barely smell himself.

The scenting did it.

Harry was still in a daze, didn’t know that scenting felt like _that_. No wonder Draco and Hermione did it all the time. Harry felt strangely calm and giddy. Like everything was right in the world. Harry wondered if Tom would mind doing it again at dinner...

He almost didn’t see Draco angrily making his way into Harry in one of their shared classes, slamming his hand on the table. “Is there something going on between you and Riddle?” He spats the name out with so much hatred that Harry needed the extra effort to not let his smirk show.

“Tom?” He says the name prettily, like they’ve always been in a first name basis. “Well….” Harry lowers his eyes and blushes. “We… we haven’t really talked about it,” He says shyly, enjoying the way Draco’s eyes widened.

“Be careful,” Draco says, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Harry, you know I care about you. That asshole will hurt you, I just know it—“

“Oh, like you hurt me?” Harry says, voice rising. “Well, unlike you, Tom’s actually _nice_ and takes the time to court me!”

Harry leaves the room angrily, with Ginny following closely behind him.

Tom was _not_ nice but of course Harry wouldn’t let Draco ever know that. Harry turns to Ginny who was smirking at him.

“Court you?!” Harry hears Draco shouting after him. “You barely know the man and you’re already scenting!”

“Oh, and you and Hermione can just do it because you’ve already known each other while _we_ were in a relationship?” Harry shouts back.

“Well, well, well,” The Ginny says as they walk away, raising an eyebrow in the air. “It’s working.”

“I know!” Harry says excitedly. “It’s only a matter of time.”

* * *

Harry liked reading Teenage Weekly.

He read it religiously from cover to cover without missing a writing. In fact, the secret for his highly-copied sex hair can be found in Volume 24 Issue 11, Page 13, at the bottom right corner. It wasn't overly flashy, used a simple font, and it contained a spell on getting voluminous waves. It was barely noticeable. But not to Harry.

Harry nods to himself happily as he turns another page. He and Tom were at Hogwart’s grounds, knowing Draco liked going here for the sunlight and the fresh air.

“ _Pet,_ ” Tom calls beside him.

Harry fights the urge to roll his eyes. He faces the alpha, the sweetest smile on his lips. “Yes, baby?”

“Come here,” the alpha motions for Harry to sit on his lap.

Harry’s eyebrow rises. “Why?”

Tom only smiles at him, eyes hardening. “Because I know you want to.”

“No, I don’t—“

“Harry.” It was Draco. In a motion too fast for wizards and ordinary humans alike, Harry _jumps_ into Tom’s lap.

“Draco,” Harry greets sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Draco’s arm was draped around Hermione’s shoulders. The witch was blushing and was avoiding eye contact with Harry, clutching a huge tome on her arms, nerd to the core even when she was dating _the_ Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy,” Tom says icily, alpha bite present. Harry fights the urge to bare his neck. That was the thing with Tom, the alpha was too prominent for Harry not to naturally submit to it. But he tried.

“Riddle,” Draco greets just as coolly, clutching Hermione closer to him.

The action alone makes Harry’s eyes widen in disbelief. Really. Like Tom would ever want someone as bushy-haired as Granger. Harry tried to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t help it. “Hi, Hermione.” He greets pointedly, willing the mudblood to at least look at him in the eye.

To Harry’s surprise, the mudblood looks up, meeting his eyes dead on. “Hello, Harry.” She looks at Tom as well, and with a backbone that Harry’s never seen on her before says, “I’m glad you’ve finally moved on.” Steel brown eyes looks at Harry’s.

Harry has never heard venom from the muggleborn’s mouth before and for a moment, he cannot react. Finally moved on? Like this bitch could ever compete with Harry? She was being used for her blood status and she had the guts to insult Harry like this?

He feels Tom hands on his waist, digging in with pressure, reminding him of what he had to do. He laughs, the sound sweet and thick as honey, daring flies to get trapped in it. “There’s nothing to move on from.” He says, moving closer into Tom’s hold.

Draco nods a goodbye before pulling the omega with him, kissing her on the cheek as they walked away.

“It’s no wonder,” Tom muses as Harry felt his entire person weaken. Draco has never been that tender with him before. “She’s got the guts _and_ the brain.”

Harry clutches his beloved Teenage Weekly closer to him.

“You say your Draco is an aspiring politician.”

Harry doesn’t answer.

“He’s with someone who will support him nicely once he ascends to the top.”

Harry flinches, can’t believe that even his supposedly fake boyfriend was taking Hermione’s side. Harry knows exactly what Tom means. It was the very same thing that Draco said to him when they broke up. Hermione was smart, someone who even know is already supporting Draco. Draco’s always been second to Hermione in grades, that was one thing Harry used to gloat about. But Harry watches them now, sitting in one of the benches… they weren’t just sitting and laughing like Harry and Draco used to do. They were actually talking _._ _Discussing._ Hermione was pointing out something in the book she was carrying, and Draco was nodding at what she was saying.

Was that really what Draco wanted?

Harry turns to the alpha who already had one hand with a book, reading as one hand held Harry’s waist.

The Gryffindor sets aside his magazine and picks up one of the books Tom had with him. He lays his head on Tom’s neck, Harry could smell him, his scent strangely comforting.

Harry opens the book and starts reading.

* * *

“What will you do?” Ginny asks. “If Tom Riddle’s name is announced as Hogwarts' champion?”

“I have to support him,” Harry remembers the determination in Tom’s voice when he said he was going to be chosen. Harry still cannot believe it, but if Tom won then their romance would even be more public than it was. Harry was torn over being happy about it and worried about Draco’s reaction. Draco’s wanted it since they were young, dreaming about being a Triwizard Champion in the Malfoy gardens, pretending to be winning the tasks as he played with Harry. “Draco will have Hermione to comfort him now, anyway.”

Ginny and Harry separate as they reach the Great Hall, Ginny hugging him good luck.

Harry sits beside Tom, who was already being hyped by his best friends.

Tom kisses Harry’s cheek as the omega sat down.

“Are you ready to be a Triwizard’s Champion’s girlfriend?” Lucius teases Harry.

Tom laughs, placing and arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry returns Lucius’ smirk. “Of course. There really won’t be much of a difference,” Harry sees the glint in his eyes reflected in Lucius’. “There’ll only be reporters and photographers to take pictures as I spoon feed my alpha.”

“Your _Triwizard Champion_ alpha,” Tom corrects him. And just like that, Tom scents him without warning, Harry feeling himself melt and submit, the giddiness he felt sparring with Lucius doubled, can smell the masculine musk that was Tom Riddle making Harry sigh contentedly.

Headmaster Dippet officially starts the tournament by introducing the two international schools who would be competing.

Harry fights the urge to roll his eyes as the alphas hoot at the Beauxbatons students who seemed to parade their endless string of gorgeously French omegas, delicately dancing their way around the Great Hall. Even Tom seemed to look at them appreciatively. He scooted closer to Tom to remind the alpha just who he belonged to.

Durmstrang is announced next and Harry almost gasps at the obscene amount of alphas showing off their natural physical strength as they marched into the hall in their all black uniform which just made them appear more masculine. Harry recognizes one of them, Viktor Krum, leading the students.

_“Viktor,_ ” Harry whispers in awe without thinking, and as if the alpha hears him, looks straight at him and smirks. Harry has only ever met him once at an International Quidditch match, Harry letting his father use all his connections so Harry could have an autograph.

Harry feels the arm on his shoulder tighten, and Harry laughs nervously. “He’s a Quidditch star.” Harry explains defensively.

“Too bad I’ll crush him in competition then.” Tom says casually.

Harry laughs again at the alpha’s confidence. “And if you don’t?” He goads.

“I will.” Tom says simply.

“We’re not even sure if he’s going to be Durmstrang’s champion!”

Headmaster Dippet interrupts their conversation as he starts the boring speech about the tournament’s history. And then finally, he was going to announce the champions.

Surprisingly, an alpha female is picked from Beauxbatons—Fleur Delacour. Tom nudges Harry smugly as Viktor Krum is picked from Durmstrang.

Harry held his breath as the headmaster waited for Hogwart’s champion to be picked. He raised his hand to touch Tom hand on his shoulder, squeezing his hand.

A paper flies out the cup. Harry doesn’t dare breathe.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle!” The Headmaster shouts. The cheer was deafening. Everyone knew Tom Riddle was one of Hogwarts most talented students in _history_. Harry cheers alongside him, kissing the alpha full on the mouth before he got up, smiling a charming smile at the Hogwarts crowd that has gone crazy. Even Headmaster Dippet looked quite smug at the announcement. Harry claps as loud as he can.

The bastard really was right all along.

“Students!” The Headmaster booms. “The three representatives are complete! These are your Triwizard Cham—“

Everybody gasps in surprise and in confusion as suddenly, the Triwizard Cup lights up again, another small piece of parchment coming out. Headmaster Dippet catches it his hands, eyes widening. Murmurs fill the hall. _A fourth champion?_ Harry sees Tom’s unreadable face upfront.

And then—

“Draco Malfoy!” The Headmaster shouts.

Harry freezes. Hogwarts starts clapping slowly in confusion. All of them looking at each other unsurely. This has never happened before.

Draco stands up, a cool expression on his face. But Harry knows Draco inside out, there was a strain in his mouth that said he was just as surprised as any of them. Then someone else draws Harry’s eye.

Hermione, clapping proudly, looking utterly smug at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erratum: Lucius is actually not Draco's father but his cousin. Also, the Triwizard Tournament is happening in a few months, not weeks. 
> 
> I'm also not going to focus into the tournament itself as I write but more on the relationships as it is happening, so! Please don't expect too much from that! Hahaha!
> 
> I truly am humbled by the amount of support this series is getting. I can only hope to meet your expectations.
> 
>  _If_ I finish the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, I _might_ upload it tomorrow. Or next week if I feel like improving it more. LOL.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this so far! Your thoughts will be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Tom’s plan was only to appear with the omega at his arm. He would do all the talking, the charming, and all Harry had to do was smile prettily.

But Harry did more than simply being an arm candy. He seamlessly blended with the crowd, clearly feeling at home even when meeting new people. There was something about the omega too, the subtle way he established himself and Tom as the center of every conversation, laughing prettily and engaging all of those he talked to.

It was almost natural, the way Tom and Harry knew exactly when to speak to supplement each other. Harry was obviously born for this, born _in_ this—being a Potter heir has prepared him for this all his life.

Pictures are taken as they move around the ballroom. Harry holds on to Tom’s arm as the alpha leads him around, whispering intimately in the taller boy’s ear when he could, and looking up at him affectionately whenever Tom spoke.

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Riddle!” It was Rita Skeeter. 

Without having to say to each other why, Tom and Harry move fast, once again surprising Tom. Of course Harry would know Rita Skeeter. He did grow up here, after all. But did the omega know why she was needed to be avoided?

They walk quickly, pretending not to hear the reporter, Tom knowing whatever was coming would not be good for either of them. But the witch catches up and both alpha and omega, without having to tell each other, don their most charming smiles at once.

“Hello, Ms. Skeeter,” Harry says politely.

“Hello,” Her eyes move to Tom’s form, hungrily taking him in, an excitement filling her face. “And _hello_ to your new _friend_.”

Harry keeps the smile on his face. “This is Tom Riddle, as I’m sure you already know. The Hogwarts Champion who has won the first task.”

“Ms. Skeeter,” Tom says, flashing her a smile that made many omegas blush. “The papers do not do your beauty justice.”

The reporter giggles. “So this is the man who replaced darling Draco.” Rita looks at Harry slyly. “I didn’t think you’d ever be dating a mudblood, Mr. Potter, no matter how tempting he might be.”

Tom stands still for a few moments. It’s been a long while since somebody called him a mudblood straight to his face. He should have been immune to it now, but—He felt the omega’s hand on his arm tighten. Harry’s smile widens but Tom’s seen that look on Harry’s eyes many times before. It was the same expression he wore when he was sweetly threatening any omega whoever came too close to Tom or when he was talking to Hermione Granger.

“I’ve never met anyone who thinks so backwardly, Ms. Skeeter,” Harry says, words clearly a threat even when he was smiling. “I will let it slide if you apologize to my boyfriend at once.”

The older witch is obviously irked by this response, scandalized that someone who was so much younger was ordering her around. “You forget who I am, Mr. Potter,” she threatens.

“And _you_ forget who _I_ am,” Harry says without batting an eyelash, smile now sweeter than ever. “Your pure blood could not even attract marriage,” Harry steps forward, and even when he was a few inches shorter than the witch stared right into her eyes. “And now you work as a professional gossip with no husband to support you.”

They stare at each other for a long time, but Harry stood his ground until the reporter walked away, huffing in disbelief.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks suddenly rousing Tom from his thoughts, the omega looking up at him with those green eyes. Tom finds himself staring for half a heartbeat.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tom says nonchalantly.

Still, it’s as if the omega knows what he really is feeling and goes on his tiptoes, scenting Tom gently, making Tom almost jerk at the sudden contact. Harry has never initiated the act before.

Only then did he see the Malfoy heir staring right at them.

* * *

Harry starts to wrap his Gryffindor scarf around him when Tom reaches out and does it for him. Harry grins at the man, liking it when he was forced to act sweet to Harry in public, especially here in a luncheon where so many influential people were watching.

He’s been attentive to Harry all night, hand always at his waist when Harry wasn’t holding on to his arm, smiling charmingly at everyone Harry introduced him to, and proudly introduced Harry to people he didn’t know. Harry took complete advantage of it, of course, hinting that he was thirsty every now and then just so he would see the smile tighten at the alpha’s face as he said, “Let me get some refreshments for you, love.”

Ah, Harry grinned, in a place full of important people even his pet name became more sophisticated and loving. Not once did he hear Tom call Harry _pet_.

Harry found himself smiling all night, liking Tom and the crowd’s attention towards them. They were bound to look. Tom Riddle was the Hogwarts Champion who all but won the first task with just a simple flick of his wand and on his arm was none other than Harry Potter himself, heir to one of the most prestigious inheritances in Britain.

So this is what Tom meant when he wanted Harry to accompany him in luncheons and galas. It was the first time he experienced how just his name would make people widen their eyes in surprise and at once become almost reverent when they heard him say _Potter_.

If he’d known, he’d have spent more time fixing his appearance.

Photographers have taken pictures of them all night. Harry was excited to see them in the papers tomorrow. If he appeared in Teenage Weekly somehow, he would _die_.

It wasn’t really as boring as Harry expected it to be. The mingling surprised him. Tom was effortlessly charming everyone they met and talked to and when Harry tried to speak, the alpha didn’t interrupt him. He listened attentively to whatever Harry said and even encouraged him to go on speaking. It was exciting, if Harry was being honest to himself.

When he and Draco used to go to these things with their parents, Draco would always drag Harry into the back of the ballroom where he could at least play some games while Harry watched. Draco hated social gatherings like this.

And as always, Harry has seen Draco and Hermione tonight, not even bothering to go around as they sat in one table all night, totally lost in each other.

Harry huffs. So much for Draco’s political ambitions.

Overall, the night went really well.

Except the little hiccup with Rita Skeeter.

The nerve of that woman insulting Harry’s boyfriend! Harry put her in her place. Skeeter wasn’t even entirely pureblood and everyone knew they were _destitute_. Still, when Harry looked up at Tom, his face was frighteningly closed off, a Tom Harry hasn’t seen since they first met. 

Tom Riddle was indeed a muggleborn, but that didn’t matter because he was everything that a pureblood can only hope to be. 

Harry wouldn’t even bat an eyelash when someone like Granger was called a mudblood… But Tom… The words came out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. It was probably dangerous to threaten someone who held so much public sway, but Harry would seek the help of his parents if she ever did do something against Harry and Tom.

When Harry looked up at Tom, the omega didn’t like what he saw. 

The alpha has probably dealt with worse when he was younger. After all, being sorted into Slytherin and not having a pureblood name must have been almost traumatic. 

The Slytherins believed in tradition and purity. 

The countless harassments he must have experienced; the Blacks and the Malfoys were especially prejudiced. But to think that those two from the main family branch were his best friends now…

Moved by this thought, Harry, not caring as to who might see, stood on his tiptoes, scenting the alpha right in the middle of the ballroom. He remembered the way the alpha’s scent calmed him down and hoped that his own would do the same to the Slytherin.

“Love,” Tom calls affectionately, finally finished putting Harry’s scarf for him, tucking a hair strand behind Harry’s ear. Harry hears a couple of cameras flashing.

It’s probably just for show but Harry’s relieved that this Tom was the Tom Harry knew now. Now _this_ , Harry could work with. 

“Let’s go, you must be tired.” Tom says gently.

“Thanks,” Still, Harry can’t help the shit eating grin at his face even if he tried. “ _Baby._ ”

Harry grins even wider as he sees Tom eyes twitch in irritation.

* * *

Tom won the first task without so much of a fuss, not even giving the slightest a chance for the other champions to at least _try_. Draco and Fleur had looked dumbfounded, perhaps not expecting Tom’s abilities. Only Viktor showed his frustration, cursing as he left the arena.

Harry had been gloating so much, one would have thought _he_ was the one who won. He was constantly beside Tom like a mother hen, preening and picking at everything the alpha did. The only thing missing, Lucius thought, was perhaps Harry holding up a recording device to document everything the alpha ever did.

Lucius was entirely amused as the omega has never been that attentive to his cousin before.

What’s even _better_ was that Tom Marvolo Riddle, his famously indifferent cold Slytherin friend, who has _never_ dated anyone in his whole life as far as Lucius knew, was allowing it all and even kissing and scenting the omega as if they’ve been dating for months.

Still, Lucius could see why, if there ever was a well-matched couple, this was one. Appearance-wise, it was no question that the two looked good together. Draco was handsome, sure. But Harry and Tom, both dark-haired, both charismatic to a fault… was something else too see entirely. When they walked together, everyone _looked._ Although the both of them never really noticed, perhaps because both were already used to being stared at.

When Harry first approached Lucius, looking for the alpha, he had been surprised, and thought, perhaps, that it would do no harm to nudge his friend towards any semblance of a love life. The man was entirely too focused in his career. So when Harry batted his eyelashes at him, Lucius took one long look at the beautiful omega, and said the alpha would be back soon.

And here they are now.

Lucius was expecting a thank you from either one of them any time now.

And, Lucius must say, although he’s never noticed it before, in the past, they never really interacted as Harry was always too preoccupied with Draco but Harry Potter was… _witty_. He thought fast on his feet whenever Tom teased him, or even when Lucius teased him. He always had a comeback ready, not once missing a beat when it came to clever retorts.

No one else could look at Tom straight in the eye while saying half the things that the omega said (some of them so scandalous, Lucius knew Lily would faint if she ever found out his son ever said them), let alone look at the Slytherin with that suggestive, mischievous glint in his eyes every time they spoke. It was obvious that the two enjoyed sparring with each other, sexual tension so apparent in the air that it was no wonder the two of them couldn’t help but scent and kiss all the time.

And ever since the couple returned from the champions’ luncheon together, they have even gotten… Lucius couldn’t describe it but… they’ve gotten more intimate. Tender, perhaps. It was obvious that Tom was now more patient with the omega and Lucius would find Harry nodding submissively to whatever the alpha said.

It was like their relationship has gotten deeper when it was all but teasing and laughter before.

* * *

“You have to sit near _our_ benches,” Harry instructs Tom as the omega prepares for his Quidditch game in the locker room.

“Why?” Tom intones, watching the omega turn away from him to change his to his Quidditch gear, giving Tom a generous view of his toned back.

“You’re _my_ boyfriend and you have to support me.”

“I can support you perfectly fine while sitting with Lucius and Regulus.”

Harry rolls his eyes, finally facing the Slytherin. “Either you sit with the Gryffindors,” Harry bites out. “Or you wear my Gryffindor scarf, which would you prefer?”

Tom looks at him for a long time before wordlessly walking away.

Everyone looked at him nervously as he sat at the first row of Gryffindor’s benches, finding that Harry has already reserved a seat for him. Tom smiled at them and took his seat.

The crowd was already so noisy, and the game hasn’t even started yet. This was exactly why Tom never attended Quidditch matches, it was far too disorderly.

Finally, after a few minutes, the game started and Tom immediately understood exactly why Harry was the youngest recruited Seeker in a hundred years.

Harry was _fast._

That was the first thing that entered Tom’s mind as Harry effortlessly flew up in the air. He’s heard about the omega’s skills before, of course. But Tom wondered how Harry could possibly lose to anyone if he rode like _that_. 

There was an absolute confidence in the way he handled the broom, like he’s been riding it all his life. Even Malfoy looked distracted, staring at the omega from where he was.

The game is finished before Malfoy could even _see_ the snitch.

The moment his feet touches the ground, Harry goes straight to Tom, waving the snitch proudly, grinning like child.

* * *

Ginny’s eyes widen as Harry flies faster than she’s ever seen him fly. Ginny has been guarding the posts and scoring for the team, but Harry, who usually waited to catch the snitch when the game was tie to make things more exciting, seemed to be determined to set a new record to win as fast as they can. 

Ginny knew that the Hogwarts level Quidditch was like a game to him but now, there was steel in his eyes as looked for the snitch. He didn’t even glance at Draco who looked like he was seeing Harry for the first time in his life.

Harry has always held back when it came to Quidditch with Draco, knowing his short-temperedness and pride. But it was as if Harry did not entirely care about that now.

This strangely reminded Ginny of watching Tom Riddle dominate at the first task.

Gryffindors win easily, Harry not even giving a chance for Slytherin to score before catching the snitch.

As Harry hops off his broom, he goes straight to Riddle, kissing him excitedly, waving the snitch in front of his face.

Ginny realizes he’s never seen Tom Riddle laugh before but he does, pulling the omega into him to celebrate his win.

Ginny didn’t even know how Harry managed to convince Riddle, who has never been in any Quidditch games before, to suddenly show up, and appear in Gryffindor’s benches no less, looking entirely out of place in his Slytherin green and tall height, and the way he was looking at Harry as he sped across the field…

Ginny frowns.

There was something about Harry and Tom that was not sitting right with her.

If Ginny were being honest to herself, the way they moved did not look like they were pretending at all. It was all in the subtle ways that they reacted towards each other; it was too natural to be called acting. The way Tom held Harry possessively was something she’s only seen mated couples do, and the way Harry almost instinctively always tilts his neck a little bit when the alpha was around…

Maybe they were really good actors. 

Harry was one, Ginny knew, and obviously Riddle was too if they way they were eating each other up now was any indication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erratum: Hermione is NOT a year younger than Ginny, Harry, and Draco. Lucius, Regulus, and Tom are all a year older than them. I'm sorry. This is why I don't like publishing unfinished works. The details! Huhuhu. I'm doing my best to make this the last correction.
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who gave their kudos and reviews! The amount of support I receive still takes me by surprise. I read all your comments and am finding the right time to reply to them. I get occasional migraines so I can't stare at the computer screen for too long. This is also the reason I couldn't post this chapter early. 
> 
> I hope you are still enjoying this chapter and if you've noticed, there will be eight chapters in total! I'm looking forward to share the upcoming chapters with you. I hope to hear what you think!
> 
> PS. This is now officially my longest fic after World Burn. 😮


	5. Chapter 5

In a… weird turn of events, Lucius, Regulus, Ginny, and Harry were now training with Tom in the Dueling Club Room for the second task. The clue all but pointed to fighting a creature of sorts and Tom didn’t know anyone better than Lucius and Regulus to train with. Harry had tagged along and took Ginny with him, saying they wouldn’t be a bother and would only gossip as Tom practiced with his friends.

It was strange.

Seeing how fast the Weasley charmed the Malfoy and Black heir as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. It was no wonder why Harry and Ginny were friends. The tiny Gryffindor was now the entire focus of the two alphas as she animatedly told a story of how she beat all of her brothers in a bloody dueling match. Her mother had been forced to interfere before one of her brothers got seriously injured.

In a few moments, Lucius had risen to the redhead’s challenge, and Regulus, uncharacteristically enthusiastic, agreed to umpire for them.

“They’ll be finished soon enough,” Harry sheepishly says to Tom. “Ginny’s pretty good at dueling.”

Tom seriously doubted that. A Gryffindor? Against Lucius, his _best_ snake?

But to his surprise, it was Ginny that he ended up practicing dueling with that night, the redhead easily defeating Lucius and Regulus with a playful grin at her face. Tom didn’t miss the way the Lucius looked at her.

When Tom and Ginny finished, Tom expressed his acknowledgement of the Gryffindor’s abilities, asking why he’s never heard of it before.

“Oh, it’s too boring to duel with people who can barely keep up with me,” Ginny says without a trace of exaggeration. That made sense. Tom hasn’t heard of anyone notable in Defense Against the Dark Arts in their year. “But I think I also took them by surprise, maybe they underestimated a beta.” Ginny looks to where Lucius and Regulus were now dueling with each other. “But I’m no match for you,” Ginny admits. “You should ask Harry for help if you want something serious. I think you’re right at about the same level.”

Before this night began, he would have questioned that. But after seeing the Weasley girl’s abilities…

Before Tom could talk, Ginny opens her mouth again.

“That is,” Ginny adds. “If you can get him to duel with you. He doesn’t like messing up his uniform. Or his hair.”

Tom looked to where Harry was seriously reading yet another issue of Teenage Weekly as if it contained the secrets of eternal life, totally uninterested to what was happening around him.

The next morning, it was not one Gryffindor that sat with the Slytherin trio but two, Ginny casually sitting in right next to Lucius, greeting everybody with a girlish smile, as if she’s been sitting with them all her life.

For the first time since Tom knew the man, Tom actually saw Lucius Malfoy _blushing._

Harry was only looking at Tom innocently, already filling up the plate they shared every meal, slicing up a pancake he was preparing to spoon feed Tom with.

* * *

Harry yawns as he accompanies Tom to the library.

“You do not have to come with me,” Tom says, irritation starting to show. Harry has yawned about five times now. The library was _so_ boring. But he didn’t have a choice.

“And for what? Rumors to spread around that I don’t support my alpha?” Harry scoffs. “No way!”

And anyway, Harry was just going to sleep beside Tom. That at least would make a cute picture.

But when they enter the library, the first sight that greets Harry is Draco… having an intense discussion with Hermione.

“If it’s this spell—” Hermione whispers fiercely.

“That won’t work,” Draco replies. “A potion perhaps, before—“

Harry makes a point to click his shoes as they near their table. The two look up and Harry nods at them in greeting, a fake smile at his lips. The moment he and Tom pass them, he huffs disbelievingly.

“They think they can actually win against _you_ ,” Harry says as they sit in a table not too far away from the pair. 

Were they blind? Did they not see the difference between Draco and Tom’s abilities in the first task? Even Harry could admit how far Tom’s skills were from Draco’s, and Harry hasn’t even seen most of it yet and he’s has seen Draco’s for most of his life. There was a huge gap that can’t be filled unless—

Hermione and Draco were the smartest students in their year. With Hermione helping Draco… 

Harry faces Tom with a determined face. “Tell me everything about the Second Task’s clue.”

* * *

Harry stands with Tom at the champions tent, restlessly fixing his uniform even though it was already perfect as it always was.

Tom lets him, knowing the omega has been tirelessly working himself as if _he_ was the one competing, making sure that Tom was going to win the second task as well, after finding out that Granger was helping the Malfoy brat. He didn't know why they bothered. Even from the start, Tom knew that the Malfoy heir had no chance of getting picked. And it wasn't because Tom knew he'd be the one to represent Hogwarts but because the boy simply lacked... skill. Lucius was had more ability than he did. When the brat's name was suddenly called, Tom already had his suspicions about that Granger girl tampering with the goblet. It would be doable. Especially for someone relentless.

Tom had been surprised at Harry’s intensity when he asked Tom to tell him everything about the clue for the second task. It was obviously fighting against _something_ , that much Tom was already sure. But against what, that was something Tom didn’t have the time to figure out yet, his plate full of responsibilities and his time with Harry.

Two days later, Harry came to him, even more smug than usual, telling him that he knew what Tom was fighting against for the second task.

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Dragons?”

Harry nods excitedly, saying that he got the information from a _very_ trusted source. Tom wonders who exactly could let—Tom sniffs the air. He smells Harry’s scent. It was Harry’s usual sweet smell but… he could smell the pungent air of the Forbidden Forest. Only one person could be found there.

“Hagrid?” Tom asks, not quite believing that the omega would go the half-giant’s hut. “What did you do to the poor creature?”

“Nothing.” Harry blinks innocently, voice child-like in denial. 

“Why did you go alone?” Tom asks, crossing his arms.

“It’s okay,” Harry waves his hand dismissively. “It’s still school grounds—“

“Tell me next time,” the alpha interrupts. “We already go everywhere together.”

For a moment, the omega just stares at him, like he didn’t understand what the alpha was saying. “O-Okay,” he says unsurely.

And then his eyes suddenly becomes excited, remembering why he came to Tom in the first place. “Ginny’s brother works with Dragons! I bet we can _force_ him to tell us some helpful information. They might even ship the dragons from their company!”

Tom was dragged to the Head Boy’s office, his _own_ office, where Ginny, Lucius and Regulus were already waiting.

“I’ve blackmailed my brother into telling me what’s going on.” Ginny says, throwing the word blackmail casually as if she did it all the time, an uncharacteristic seriousness in her face.

And it was exactly that evening, that five of the most unlikely students discussed the best way for Tom to win.

Now Harry was needlessly reminding him of all of their discussion from that day until yesterday.

“Remember, if it’s a Chinese Fireball _female_ dragon, you have to be cast—“

“Harry,” Tom interrupts amusedly, clutching the omega’s fussing hands in his. “Did you forget who I am?”

For a moment, Harry stares at him blankly before his face fills with barely concealed annoyance. “I swear to Merlin if you ever forget even one tiny information because you stopped me from reviewing you now, I will _kill_ —“

“You’re too tense,” Tom leans forward and scents him. Harry instantly relaxes under his touch. “You’re worrying over nothing.”

“I know but—“ Tom kisses him to quiet him. Really. Tom has done his own fair share of research and his reflexes were quick thanks to the training sessions he had with Ginny and his friends. “Shh,” Tom shushes him, kissing him again until he finally felt all the tension from Harry gone.

“O-Okay,” Harry stammers. “But… but be careful out there.”

Tom smirks. “You should be saying that to the dragon.”

Harry only smacks him in the arm, totally forgetting that they were supposed to act sweet when Draco and Hermione were only a few steps away.

* * *

Ginny covers her yawn delicately as History of Magic classes starts, turning to Harry, half-expecting the omega to already be asleep in his desk. A third of the class certainly was.

But Harry was wide-awake, looking at the Professor Binns with more energy than he had the right to have, as they were up late last night, celebrating Tom’s victory in the Head Boy office.

It was forbidden, of course. The same way that bribing Hagrid with any endangered magical creature he wanted was forbidden.

But when Harry wanted something done, no one could really stop him. Even Tom’s initial disapproval disappeared as Harry started playing cheesy muggle music and dancing.

The win was a close call, surprisingly.

Ginny didn’t know that Draco had it in him. He’s never seen the Malfoy heir serious before. It was no wonder. The first task was probably a wake up call to him. He placed last among the four champions, to Riddle’s obvious amusement. For this task, Draco’s obviously practiced hard, firing spells after another. But ultimately, Tom’s experience and exceptional talent won _again,_ Draco managing to rank second.

Harry straightens up beside her.

This was something that Ginny noticed was happening more often. It started out small, Harry muttering to himself that he needed to read at least one book before he could read Teenage Weekly. He started going to class on time, stopped making deliberate dumb comments that used to amuse him and Ginny. 

And when that wasn’t enough, the recitations suddenly started happening, iust carefully answering one question per class. Then Ginny accidentally saw some of Harry’s quizzes and could barely believe her eyes at his scores. And now…

“Who can tell the class the origins of the first Dark Wizard from Hufflepuff?”

Ginny saw Hermione frown when there was not only her hand up in the air but Harry’s as well. Even Professor Binns seemed surprised at Harry’s sudden participation, but also suspicious of Harry’s real intentions. All the professors has been traumatized by Harry before.

Still, his curiosity won in the end, and he called for Harry’s name.

The look on Harry’s face as he smugly stood up, batting his eyelashes as he started narrating the events that happened in the life of a dark lord from hundreds of years ago.

“Very good, Mr. Potter!” The Professor exclaims, looking very pleased with Harry. “I say, I couldn’t explain it better myself!”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry says charmingly, flashing a shy (yet obviously conceited, Ginny knew) smile, Harry then looking straight to where Hermione was sitting.

Ginny sees Hermione clench her hand, snapping her fingers in front of Draco, who was staring at Harry as if he couldn’t believe what just happened.

* * *

The clue for the third task all but pointed to a maze of sorts, battling magical creatures, and possibly even the other champions.

With that in mind, Tom wanted something more of a challenge. Lucius, Regulus, and Ginny were becoming too predictable for him now, their scope of knowledge of different spells too limited for Tom.

He'd been leading Harry, who was smiling at a copy of this week’s _Teenage Weekly, t_ hrough a sea of students to the Dueling Room. As soon as they arrive, Tom closes the door and turns to Harry.

“Duel with me.” Tom says.

“What?” Harry asks distractedly, turning a page in his magazine.

“Duel with me.” Tom takes the thing out of Harry’s hands. The omega frowns trying to grab it back.

“Tom, I don’t want to—I’m wearing Madame Malkin’s _Premium_ Robes—“

“Expelliarmius!”

Harry’s widen before he sidesteps the spell. “You—You _bastard!_ ” Harry’s eyes darken and he raises his wand. “You could have ruined my robes! You’ll pay for this!”

“How so?” Tom smirks, finally succeeding in riling the omega up. “Stupefy!”

“Confundo!” Harry shouts in retaliation, eyes flashing. Harry was a different creature when his clothes were threatened.

Tom takes in Harry’s movements. He was fast, definitely. And he thought right on his feet, no hesitations, just confidence and a bit of arrogance, even really. He probably didn’t even notice it. 

He enjoyed dueling, that was obvious to see by the way he was still grinning at Tom like an idiot while almost sticking his tongue out every time Tom missed.

Tom only smirked at him. Tom wasn’t even half-serious yet.

* * *

Harry bursts into a fit of giggles. “Stop—get off— _Tom_!” He laughs. “You’re heavy!”

Tom pins his arms on the sides of his head and smirks. “ _Checkmate_.” 

Harry only looks at him with a playful glint in his eyes. “Oh no,” Harry says mockingly. “What’s a helpless omega to do? Have mercy on me, Alpha.”

They’ve been dwelling for thirty minutes now, throwing spells back forth without rest as they tried to hit each other while avoiding each other’s hexes. 

Harry has never felt like this before—the excitement, the challenge. For the first time in his life, he found himself _panting_. Tom was not an easy opponent. It was like he was dwelling with his father or mother. The Slytherin _knew_ his spells and just when Harry thinks he’s thrown one Tom doesn’t know, Tom only smirks at him and says the counter spell with so much arrogance that Harry just wants to wipe that stupid look off his face.

Harry was quite sure that this wasn’t even Tom’s full power yet. Oh, but the thought that Tom could still do so much better. He might actually win if Tom wasn’t using his true strength.

So they went on and on until Harry realized that Tom was actually getting closer to him. Harry laughed because that was _cheating—_ there was to be at least ten steps between duelists—and he loudly said that if cheating was the only way Tom won any of his medals then he didn’t quite deserve them.

Harry desperately tries to step back while fighting a fit of giggles to keep an even playing field between them. But Tom had only smirked at him before he was finally only a step away from Harry.

Harry had fire a rather nasty spell at Tom and the next thing he knew, Tom was on top of him, from trying to avoid Harry’s jinx, both of them falling on the floor.

“ _Surrender_ , Omega,” Tom says in Harry’s ear, looking smug as ever. 

Harry laughs again as he struggles to get free. But Tom was so heavy, his weight fully on Harry. 

It was clearly time for another tactic. He grins at Tom cheekily, and with a playful look in his eyes, leans closer to Tom. He breathes right into Tom’s scent glands and pulls back to look at him in the eye. Tom was silent, looking at him, eyes darker.

_“Stupefy.”_ he says mischievously.

Tom’s eyes widen.

Then, he collapses wholly into Harry—heavy and unmoving.

* * *

“Oh my god—oh my god—“ He looks at Tom who was still unconscious on the floor. “Tom, you idiot!”

Why did Tom not counterattack him? This was not like him. He was always ready, always had something up his sleeve. Harry's seen it during his sessions with their friends. He was _Tom Riddle_.

What was Harry going to do?

The infirmary.

Harry needed to get Tom to the infirmary.

“Oh, Tom, please be alright.”

* * *

Tom wakes up to a scent he did not like. He opens his eyes to see a worried-looking Harry stroking his hand.

“Tom?” He asks biting his lip. “Are you okay?” Harry huge green eyes are looking at him

“Are you crying?”

Harry smack him in the arm. “This is all your fault! You just suddenly collapsed on me!” Harry screams at him hysterically, arms throwing themselves around Tom in both relief and annoyance.

Tom rubs the omegas back giving him some comfort.

Then he remembers. Harry had looked at him from under his lashes, whispered closer to his scent gland than his ear, hot breath teasing Tom’s skin, and had started purring, of all things.

Then he got that sultry look in his eyes that he was prone on doing, licking his lips while looking at Tom’s. The alpha couldn’t help but trace the movement with his eyes. Then out of nowhere, Harry had attacked him with hand magic. 

The little omega possessed _hand_ magic. 

“You never told me you had hand magic,” Tom says.

Harry doesn’t let him go, still distraught. “I never had the chance to tell you.”

Figures. Of course Harry would not think it was a big deal. Only ten percent of the wizarding world could do wandless magic. And even then, they had to train for years just to get a clear grasp of their gift. So the omega was not only exceptional in dueling but possessed hand magic as well.

“Tom, I’m sorry,” Harry murmurs into his chest.

Tom strokes his hair and nuzzles Harry’s neck. “It’s alright,” he rumbles, trying to steady himself for the omega. Harry relaxes into him and turn his nose so he can scent Tom as well. Harry purrs, the stale scent finally changing into a sweet one. “Your magic is powerful,” Tom says idly.

Harry stiffens in his arms and looks up. “What?”

“Your magic is strong,” Tom says.

“What made you think that?” Harry asks quite sure that Tom was just humoring him.

“We duelled for thirty minutes,” Tom says. “No one lasts that long against me.”

“But you were holding back.”

“Not that much,” Tom shrugs. “I just didn’t use any dark spells. Mostly because Hogwarts won’t let me.”

* * *

“Tom, no,” Harry says in panic. “You can ask Lucius! He’s so much smarter that I—“

Harry gulps. “Harry will fill in for me.”

_“Me?”_ Harry asks incredulously. “I—I’ve never— _Tom!_ —“

“You’ll do it.” Tom commands, radiating utmost authority even while sitting in a hospital bed.

“Ah, sir, but he’s an omeg—“ Tom gives him a hard look, daring him to finish the sentence. The International Dueling Club representative gulps. “Of course, I only meant that he’d be instructing a room full of alphas.”

“And?” Tom asks irritated. 

The man doesn’t know what to say and helplessly looks at Harry for help. Harry looks back just as helplessly to him as well. He didn’t want to do it. Tom was set to demonstrate his dueling prowess in the club meeting this evening, students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were invited as well. Harry didn’t know if he had that kind of confidence. What if he screwed up?

“My omega can do it.” Harry trembles at the authority in Tom’s words, the alpha’s tone low and commanding. The Gryffindor realizes that he’s bared his neck slightly in submission. The sentence was not even directed at him.

The club representative looks at him, waiting for his consent. Harry looks at Tom in desperation but Tom only nods at him. And there it is again. Harry sees it. The utter belief Tom had in him. The confidence that he could do it.

Just like that and he’s decided.

He nods steadily back at Tom, eyes suddenly more serious.

“I’ll do it,” Harry says, surer of himself this time. If Tom believed he could, then he could. 

Because if there was one thing Harry learned from all the time he spent with Tom, was that Tom was always, _always_ right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! SURPRISE! Another chapter! I've been so happy with all the feedback I'm getting that I decided to release this early! Hoho! You guys have no idea how much simple reviews can make a writers' day. Three more chapters and we're done! I never thought I'd be able to write a fic this long but I was too frustrated with a writing slump a few weeks ago that I decided to publish the chapter one for this even though it wasn't finished. Your kind words have certainly sped up the process of me finishing this.
> 
> Thank you again for the support!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all who were worried about my migraine. <3
> 
> Hope to hear your thoughts again!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry hums as he remembers what happened yesterday. Harry had beaten all of them, alpha, beta, omega alike—fresh from his fight with Tom, energized by his alpha’s total belief in him. He’d also demonstrated some skills he learned from Tom in their duel. To say that everyone’s mouth was hanging open by the end of it, would be an understatement.

Alphas and betas all spoke to him afterwards, complimenting him on his abilities. Even the club representative was rubbing his head in apology, saying he was sorry for doubting Harry.

Best of all was that near the end of it, Harry noticed that Tom was observing him from the back. The Slytherin probably tricked Madame Pomfrey in releasing him early even though the witch insisted he should still be resting. Harry did hit his body close with the spell.

Tom had casually made his way to the omega in the sea of the people congratulating Harry and kissed him right in front of them. Harry couldn’t help but look smug at being publicly claimed like that, and by Tom Riddle nonetheless. All the alphas and betas immediately backed off, and the omegas were staring in obvious jealousy.

Harry could hardly shut up about it the whole night, forcing Tom to listen to all his ramblings.

Ah, what Harry would do to relive it all over again.

“Hello, little omega.”

Harry freezes, knowing a threat when he heard one. It was an alpha and he was not alone. Harry tries to walk faster. He’s never dealt with this kind of thing before. Everyone knew him in Hogwarts, no one would dare. But there were visitors now. Hormonal teenage alphas from schools who have never heard who he was.

“Woah, woah, slow down there, darling,” The group catches up with him, the leader grins in front of him while the others snicker behind. “Are you lost?” He asks slyly.

Harry can’t believe it. It was Viktor Krum. Did the alpha not remember who he was? Did he just happen to look in Harry’s direction when they paraded in the Great Hall? Harry’s seen that look in many other alphas before and knew that he was in trouble.

It would take about two seconds to reach for his wand and another three to cast a spell. Were alphas faster than that? There were four of them. Harry wasn’t so sure—but he could do wandless magic magic. He just had to utter the words—Harry tries to talk but he can’t. Why couldn’t he open his mouth? Just one word—

“ _Viktor_ ,” A condescending voice says.

Harry gasps. It’s Tom. Harry runs to him before he can think. Tom wraps his arms around Harry, and only then did Harry realize he was about to cry.

“This is _your_ omega?” Viktor asks mockingly, never really knowing the alpha to ever be interested in romance, ever.

“Yes,” Tom says, voice cold. “Did they touch you?” He asks the trembling omega.

“N-No.”

The alpha whispers something he can’t hear. And the next thing Harry knows is the other alphas were laughing uncontrollably.

“What did you do?” He asks, wide-eyed as they settled into one of the benches in Hogwarts’ grounds. He was still so shaken that he wouldn’t let go of Tom. Tom has been gently rubbing a hand on his back, letting out low purrs to calm him down.

“Made them suffer.”

“But they were laughing.”

“And they’ll be laughing until they die.” Harry stiffens. “Or until somebody finds them.”

Harry smiles against Tom’s chest. “You’re _mean_.”

“Only when people deserve it.” Tom says soothingly into his ear. “And besides,” his hand tugs at Harry’s hair lightly, making the omega look up into his eyes. There’s a darkness there that made Harry shiver. “They hurt you.”

“You never told me you knew Viktor Krum.” Harry said, remembering that the alpha once promised to destroy him in the Triwizard Tournamnent.

“We see each other a lot in international competitions,” Tom explains. “He’s never managed to win against me.”

Harry can’t help but roll his eyes at the alpha’s casual boasting.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Tom sitting elegantly in the Madame Malkin’s exclusive tailoring room while reading a book was a sight to see.

Harry honestly thought that the alpha would be prideful, rejecting Harry’s offer to buy him new robes for the ball, but Tom had only smirked at him and _dragged_ him into the tailor's without so much of a word.

When Harry asked him why, Tom shrugged, saying first impressions could make or break you. That was the first thing people would notice.

“And the second?” Harry asks, not quite believing the man was all too happy to use Harry’s money for his own benefit. Well, both their benefits really. Harry wanted to exaggerate the man’s handsomeness as much as possible.

“Your last name.” Tom says casually.

“Oh.” Harry says in surprise. “And the third?” Harry asks, hurrying to move the topic along.

“Your charisma.” Tom explains with a smirk.

Harry was suddenly afraid that the the gold he brought would not be enough.

“Nothing feels right,” Harry whines, almost ready to burst into tears from the stress of it all. Harry can’t believe he’s forgotten about the most important event in history—the Yule Ball. There were going to be so many people looking at them, Harry was a Champion’s girlfriend, and he wanted to make an even better impression from the luncheon. This ball was going to be even more crowded. Harry wanted everything to be perfect.

It certainly didn’t help that Tom looked good in anything he wore, Harry thinks unfairly. The man had fit on several of the ready-to-wear wizard tuxedos and looked effortlessly _expensive_. They didn’t even need to be tailored to him anymore. It was like they adjusted themselves to make Tom look good.

Harry sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. This was the eight gown he tried on. He wanted to wear red to look like a sexy temptress beside Tom… but nothing seemed to work.

“You should wear green,” Tom suggests, not looking up from his book.

Harry blinks.

Green was… green was a _Slytherin_ color.

He’s never even worn green for Draco before.

* * *

There’s an audible gasp as the spotlight hits the Hogwarts champion and his omega girlfriend, arm in arm, stepping forward to open the couple’s dance.

Both seemingly glided as they walked forward, drawing everyone’s eyes in their direction.

Harry was wearing an emerald silk gown that hugged his figure; silver jewelry hanging on his ears, his arm, and his neck; rich black gloves managing to make his arms look more slender. 

Harry Potter has always been beautiful, but tonight he glowed with an obvious self-satisfaction—he, alone, was the girlfriend of the Hogwarts champion who was completely _destroying_ his enemies.

Tom Riddle, at his side, the Hogwarts Champion who looked like an aristocratic heir himself—dashing in his own right—commanded the room in perfectly-fitted black robes that showed off his broad shoulders and made him look impossibly taller. Dark green accents artfully accenting his robes, as if he could not resist showing off his own house even when he was representing Hogwarts as a whole.

Tom Riddle has always been attractive, but tonight he was like the devil—sinfully handsome, a conceited smirk on his lips, and arm wrapped around the most prized fruit of all—the Potter heir.

It was quite a scene when they slowly turn towards each other, looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Everyone watched as Tom raised the Gryffindor’s hand to his lips. The moment his lips touched the Potter heir’s hand, everything went still.

Everyone held their breaths.

“You look delicious tonight.” Tom says, his eyes alight with teasing and his lips in a smirk.

That statement alone would become Hogwarts’ topic of gossip for days to come.

The Potter heir grins and with equal enthrallment in his eyes says, “So do you.”

The music starts and they dance, graceful and refined.

No one could take their eyes off the pair even if they tried.

* * *

Tom twirled Harry in his arms, watching as the omega giggles and spins lightly on his feet. The gown he wore was just as Tom suggested. Harry had fitted gowns, each more revealing than the last… Tom had spoken up before he could stop himself. 

They left the tailor’s with Harry not saying anything.

But now he was here, looking like a true Slytherin in his arms—the alpha in him can’t help but be pleased.

He holds Harry closely to him, ego stroked as other alphas looked on at the sight his omega made.

And then he sees Draco Malfoy, who was looking at Harry with the same awe that everyone else had.

Tom loosens his hold.

* * *

Hermione always knew that she was a plain Jane.

Which was why, when she first saw Harry, she couldn’t help but _want_ to be him.

She wormed her way into the exclusive clique made up of only purebloods by offering to make Harry’s homework for him. She felt a shameless pride at being friends with Harry, feeling herself walk taller and prouder whenever they walked together.

But being close with the omega did something to her. The mean smiles, the nasty gossip, the lavish spending… and of course, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy who Hermione sometimes caught looking at her when Harry wasn’t around.

The admiration for the Potter heir eventually led to jealousy… and Hermione slowly found ways to encourage the way the alpha looked at her through subtle touches here and there, making sure to smear her hand with her scent before touching him. 

She tried her best to be charming, laughing at the alpha’s jokes when all Harry did was roll his eyes. She offered to help him with his homework so they could spend time alone together, knowing Harry would find homework too boring to hang out with them.

It started with Draco just looking at her while she pretended to focus on the homework. But she and Draco surprisingly got along well. It was no wonder the boy was second only to a Hermione in their year. Hermione and Draco understood each other.

Forbidden things were sweeter on the mouth.

One day, Draco kissed her. She told him no, telling the alpha that it was wrong.

Hermione would have been contented knowing that the alpha had attempted to kiss her once, that was enough for her, watching Harry totally clueless as he continued to parade Draco around like a trophy boyfriend.

Then Hermione found out that Draco had broken it off with omega, and for the first time in her life, Hermione felt like the happiest, prettiest girl in the world.

After that, both of them became more daring, Draco touching him in public, Hermione shy but very much willing. Hermione couldn’t blame him. Harry, despite his reputation, didn’t indulge the Slytherin in anything more than kisses _._ Draco was an alpha, a teenage one at that, he needed release and Hermione was only too happy to give it to him.

They were compatible in all ways, even Hermione could see that. Except maybe their appearances. But Draco didn’t seem to mind. Well, if the way he looked at her and kept touching her was any indication…

The way people looked at her changed. She wasn’t Hermione, Harry Potter’s nerd friend anymore. She was Draco’s _intelligent_ girlfriend. Harry was yesterday’s news. 

Until the rumors started.

Harry Potter dating the unobtainable Tom Riddle.

No omega has certainly succeeded before but if anyone can do it, it would surely be Harry Potter.

That’s what the rumors said.

And Hermione watched as Harry Potter was all but courted by the alpha himself.

The alpha who looked so confident when he entered his name in the goblet, as if just by dropping his name he already was the Champion.

No. No way.

Draco wanted that too.

But Hermione knew that it wasn’t enough to just let Draco enter his name.

Hermione did everything in her power to make sure her boyfriend would become Hogwarts champion. If there was one thing that Harry could not take away from her, it was her intelligence. 

She didn’t tell Draco but the alpha knew right away. Draco had been upset but his childhood dreams of becoming a champion far outweighed his initial discomfort. Hermione only wanted to see him succeed. Maybe he would have won if Tom Riddle wasn’t his competitor.

Even Hermione knew the difference was too wide so Hermione and Draco spent their days figuring out ways to beat the alpha. She couldn’t bear to see Draco frustrated.

Their relationship improved overtime. They were intellectual matches. Hermione and Draco understood each other.

At least that’s what Hermione thought until she started catching the alpha staring at Harry Potter for moments too long.

And now, Hermione could barely keep Draco’s eyes off of Harry as he glided with Tom Riddle across the dance floor. 

“He’s wearing green…” Draco whispers.

Hermione felt her heart stop. She doesn’t say anything. She’s going to take the alpha up the Astronomy Tower later and make him forget.

She can always make him forget.

* * *

“So why were you never a Ravenclaw?”

Harry said it was normal for couples to disappear for a while from the Yule Ball to do _things_. There was also a chance that Draco and Hermione might come here. This was one of the spots where Draco and Harry used to make out all the time.

Harry almost forgot about their plan, enjoying teasing Durmstrang’s headmaster right into his hands. Tom had to remind him that it was time. Harry had reluctantly ended the conversation, feeling unsatisfied as Tom led him away.

But talking with the alpha like this was good too.

Tom smirks. “The sorting hat made me choose between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My intelligence already comes naturally—“ Harry rolls his eyes. “—I needed a house that would further my ambition.”

Harry nods. It made sense. Slytherin helped Tom get to where he was now. And how far he’s gotten, from that first year muggleborn to… this. “How about you?” Tom asks. “Why weren’t you sorted to Slytherin?”

Harry almost smiles. Slytherin wasn’t so bad, and maybe he should have been sorted in Slytherin. God knows he was more suited to it, with all his manipulation and underhanded tactics. 

The sorting hat had also made him choose. He was so young then and chose Gryffindor because his parents also belonged in the house. The sorting had told him that Slytherin would be better for him, would encourage his... personality. But Gryffindor hasn’t exactly discouraged it. They simply couldn’t do something about it. Maybe his stubbornness was what ultimately made him a Gryffindor.

“I didn’t know any better,” Harry says looking at Tom. Tom looks at him too. They don’t talk.

But it was true. How his life would have been different if he were a Slytherin... maybe he’d met Tom earlier. “But I would’ve still chosen the same if I knew you were going to be there.” Harry says disgustedly.

Tom laughs. Harry feels warm inside. It was rare for Tom to laugh so freely.

“You’d certainly grow in Slytherin, Harry,” Tom says tucking a stray hair in Harry’s ear. “Gryffindor is not pushing you to your potential.”

“It’s good that I have you then,” Harry grins. “The sneakiest snake of them all to teach me.”

Tom smirks at this, hand stilling on Harry’s cheek. “You are already a Slytherin.”

The look in Tom’s eyes makes Harry almost purr but he stops himself. This wasn’t real. This was all part of their act. Tom only saw him as a friend, maybe a junior he could teach things. Harry remembers what Ginny told him.

_“When all omegas all but throw themselves at his feet…”_

_“No time to date anyone…”_

_“Above romance and love…”_

_“Too good for you…”_

Tom would never look at him like that. He was… he was meant for greater things. He was above romance. He was ambitions and accomplishments and talents… all of which Harry was not.

And besides, Harry loved Draco. Harry _loves_ Draco. This was why they were doing this in the first place.

Tom’s hand strokes his cheek. It’s so tender that Harry can’t help but melt into it. The alpha was looking at him intently. He was so close Harry couldn’t help but look at his lips. They’ve kissed a lot of times, but only once did they ever—

Tom kisses him. 

It was so gentle, so soft, so short but left Harry breathless nonetheless.

Then they kissed again.

It wasn’t like the kiss they shared in the Great Hall, where Harry was desperate for Draco to notice them.

Tom didn’t take his time this time. The alpha went straight for it, teasing Harry's mouth open the moment their lips touched, skillfully stroking Harry’s tongue. Harry found himself moaning before he could stop himself. The alpha was good at his, too good, and Harry didn’t protest when he felt that alpha lift him into his lap, letting the alpha support his weight because he felt weak all over. 

With just one kiss, Harry feels himself submit, can feel himself against Tom, making him whimper. And as if that wasn’t enough to make him lose his mind, Harry felt Tom brush a thumb over his nipple, gentle and teasing, making Harry arch his back to beg the alpha for more.

Harry feels heat in in his lower belly, Harry vaguely remembering Ginny’s said something about this before. Harry spreads his legs more, making room for the alpha, needing him closer to him in all ways, Tom’s scent nearly making him blind, didn’t even know that he started grinding his hips.

The alpha licks his scent glands and Harry mewls, feeling slick between his legs. Harry would definitely go crazy if the alpha kept going. But then he started sucking on Harry's neck, the sensitive skin of his mating gland stimulated, another gush of slick coming out his hole, absolutely driving Harry insane.

“Tom,” he begs. He doesn’t know what he wants. But the alpha does. He nibbles on Harry’s scent glands and Harry _screams,_ eyes rolling at the back fo his head, back arching even more, Harry almost positive that he came from that alone, and still he wanted more, needed more. He wanted all of his clothes gone, all of Tom's too, wanted to feel the alpha’s naked skin against his—

_“HARRY!”_

The angry voice came from behind him. Harry’s too disoriented to realize that it was Draco’s voice that he heard. 

_“Malfoy.”_ Tom’s grip on Harry’s waist tightens. “What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Draco answers back vehemently. “Get your mudblood hands off of Harry!”

It’s Hermione who gasps first. Harry’s focus finally returning upon hearing the word _mudblood_ , an insult everyone seemed to throw at Tom.

He stands and faces Draco. _“How dare you!”_ He pushes the alpha angrily at his chest. “How dare you call Tom that, you bastard! Apologize!” Harry shouts. “Apologize now or—“

“You do this with him and not with me?” Draco asks in disbelief. He looks at Tom straight in the eye. “If you ever hurt Harry, I’m hunting you down.”

With that, the Slytherin leaves, Hermione hurrying after him.

* * *

“Draco,” Hermione struggles to keep up with the alpha. “ _Draco._ ”

The alpha stops to face her, face furious. _“What?”_

Hermione falters, her first time seeing the alpha angry. “Are you _jealous_?” Hermione asks, unbelieving, clenching her fist. 

Hermione knew she had nothing against Harry, knew that there was a possibility that Draco might like Harry more now that he was in another alpha’s arms, and not just any alpha but one who’s managed to appear superior to Draco in every way.

They were both outmatched, and Hermione knew that only too well. She couldn’t keep him, didn’t know what else to do if he decided to go back to Harry. Especially now that Harry was starting to show his true intellectual power. He’s already managed to surpass Draco. Even Hermione was starting to question her intellect. What else could she offer Draco but that?

Draco was breathing hard, eyes slowly coming back into focus, as if he was becoming aware that he was getting angry at Hermione.

Hermione feels her heart hammer loudly against her chest.

The alpha grabs her shoulders, looking so intense that Hermione was suddenly scared.

“Hermione,” Draco says voice serious, willing the omega to meet his eyes. Hermione gulped, feeling that she was finally going to be discarded.

She can’t read his eyes, can’t read what was going on in his mind. The alpha’s next words shocks her.

_“Let’s bond.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three consecutive updates?! In three consecutive days?! 
> 
> You guys blow my mind. Seriously. I got double the reviews from the last chapter, it's like you're forcing my hand to reveal all my cards early! Hahaha! The last chapter and this chapter is seriously two of my favorite chapters so I'm glad that you all reacted so positively to the last one!
> 
> Thank you all for continuously sending in your kind words. I couldn't believe I've written so many words and trust me, it's all because of you guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Hoping to hear your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you alright?”

Harry forces himself to smile, didn’t know what was happening to him or around him. 

Tom kissed him.

Tom _kissed_ him.

When there were no people around. Where there was no one to pretend for.

And Harry… Harry…

Harry asked him _why_. Tom said he heard footsteps so he kissed Harry.

“Oh.” Was all Harry could answer.

Harry should be relieved. Why didn’t he feel relieved? Harry didn’t know why he felt this way. Was he expecting another answer? And for those footsteps to actually be Draco and Hermione… he should be ecstatic. Draco looked so angry, leaving a petrified Hermione to chase after him.

But…

“Yes.” Harry answers Tom. Why wouldn’t he be? “I’m fine.” There was no reason not to be fine.

“It’s good they saw us,” Tom says, pulling away from Harry.

Harry felt cold. “Yeah.” he agrees softly.

“Draco looked jealous.” Tom intones.

Harry looks away. “He did.”

So why was Harry not happy?

* * *

Tom runs a hand through his hair. This was bad. The omega was doing things to him. Tom was out of control. He kissed Harry without thinking about it. The omega was just looking up at him, his green eyes just—so Tom just—

How could he resist when the omega looked like _that_ , submissively baring his neck, melting right into his arms the moment he kissed him, moaning and grinding against him like he would let Tom do anything he wanted and for a moment, Tom did, couldn’t resist the omega’s smell, almost sure he smelled _slick_ —

Tom had never felt so out of control before.

But the moment he laid eyes on Harry in green, looking utterly _his..._

He was almost grateful that Malfoy came in the middle of it. Tom was so close to—it was good to be reminded of what his relationship with Harry was.

This was all pretend.

That’s right, Tom calms himself, pacing in his dorm room.

This was all pretend.

So why did Harry not push him away?

* * *

“Who?” Harry asks looking at the mirror, judging his hair Just a little pat at the back and his hair would be perfect.

“ _Hermione_ , Harry,” Ginny says impatiently. This was important gossip! “Lavender said she heard Hermione say they might bond soon.”

Harry looks up fast. “Bond? What do you mean bond?”

“Bonding, Harry, as in biology bonding!” Finally, Harry was paying attention. “They’re planning to do it for Hermione’s birthday!”

“Bonding?” Harry asks emptily. “He... he never even opened up the idea with me. He said it was meant for adults... he...” Harry looks at Ginny in panic. Ginny runs to him in haste.

“Harry... What are you going to do?”

Harry runs to find Draco.

* * *

“Draco…”

Now that he has the alpha alone, Harry finds himself speechless. Harry was surprised to find him without Hermione. But Draco didn’t look surprised that Harry was here, out of breath, that they were alone together for the first time in months.

Draco was looking at him, his storm gray eyes serious and determined.

“Harry.”

“Are… are you sure?” Harry asks the alpha. He wasn’t crying like he thought he would be. Still, there’s something in his heart that he can’t describe. “Are you sure about this, Draco? Bonding? At our age?”

“Harry,” the alpha steps forward. He was close. Too close. Harry takes a step back. “I still love you.” Draco puts his arms on Harry’s shoulders.

“Wh-What?” Harry stammers.

“I just said we’d bond hoping you’d come to me, to stop me—“

What? What was Draco saying? All that talk just so Harry would run to him?

“But Hermione—she—“

“I’ll leave her,” Draco says, taking Harry’s hands in his. “It was always you,” Draco looks into his eyes and closes the gap between them.

And then Draco kissed him.

Harry’s eyes widen. He can’t believe it. Draco still loved him. But— 

A sudden sound behind Draco interrupts them. As soon as Harry saw who it was, his body moves in its own accord, removing his hands from Draco’s quickly, taking a few steps away from the alpha, like a child caught stealing from a cookie jar.

“Tom,” Harry whispers. “I—“

“ _Riddle,_ ” Draco spats, taking Harry’s arm to pull him closer, putting a hand hard on his waist.

Tom doesn’t say anything, but his face was frighteningly unreadable.

“T-Tom,” Harry says, not sure what he wanted to say, but hoped Tom understood anyway, hoped he understood like he always did without Harry having to say anything.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” A brief flash of relief washes over Harry. Then he sees the look in Tom’s eyes. They were hard and cold.

They look at each other. 

This was it. Tom was giving him an out. They’ve finally achieved what they meant to achieve. Harry doesn’t understand why his throat hurt and his vision became blurry. 

“It’s over, Harry.”

It was. It was over. Harry has finally gotten Draco back.

They had nothing to pretend for anymore.

This was exactly what Harry wanted, wasn’t it?

Harry tells himself that it was as Draco clutches him closer.

But as Tom walks away, Harry can’t help but wonder why what he’s waited for for so long… didn’t feel at all like he thought it would.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Lucius asks the Gryffindor who has been dragging him around Hogwarts for quite some time now. Ginny had been holding on to his hand for so long that Lucius was afraid that he might have started sweating. This was bad. Malfoy heirs did _not_ sweat.

They haven’t talked for weeks, after Tom and Harry broke up, Harry now surprisingly back with Draco. Lucius and Regulus had tried to ask Tom what happened, but the alpha was tight-lipped, saying it was a mutual decision. He looked so cold that Lucius didn’t dare ask any more details.

Ginny didn’t sit with them anymore, why would she? They didn’t get a chance to talk, Ginny being a year younger meant they had fewer opportunities to run into each other.

“It’s Harry,” Ginny says, looking back at him. “He says he needs our help.”

Lucius nods, letting Ginny lead him. Although Harry was not with Tom anymore, he’d manage to become Lucius’ friend as well.

In a few steps, they come to a stop in a deserted hallway.

Ginny starts pacing back and forth. Lucius starts to worry until a wall opens. Lucius hasn’t even articulated his surprise when Ginny all but pushes Lucius inside, the secret entrance closing behind them.

It was… a common room of sorts. But it couldn’t be Gryffindor’s common room. The color was off, all deep browns and and missing the red and gold the house was famous for.

“Where’s Harry?”

“He’ll be coming in a while.” The beta flips her hair, and even in the darkness of the room did Lucius see that her hair still shone. It hits Lucius that this is the first time he’s alone with the beta.

Ginny was an infamous serial dater, dating alphas and betas alike left and right without so much of a second thought. 

Lucius feels his entire body heat up, suddenly reminded of how many times he’s imagined the witch as he touched himself. How she would look on her knees, would those teasing eyes be the same when Lucius forced his cock at the back of her throat? Would she cry, embarrassed and aroused? Or would she be the same—a tease even as she was mouth-fucked?

The beta was looking at him. Eyes holding fire that Lucius saw very well when they first dueled.

Suddenly, he was pushed into a couch.

_“Ginny—“_

The omega straddles him before he could protest, looking at him intently before—Lucius fights the urge to groan. 

Ginny started grinding her hips in a slow experimental motion. Her breasts right in front of Lucius’ mouth, drawing closer every time she grinded.

“I know a spell,” Ginny whispers in his ear, breath hot. “That can take all of my clothes off in a heartbeat.”

Lucius could only look at the Gryffindor, her eyes lowering sultrily, her hips moving in torturous slowness.

“Yeah?” Lucius asks, unable to keep his own hips from moving.

The beta squirms at the sudden friction she felt, not expecting it, grinding faster now.

“Then do it,” Lucius murmurs in her ear. “I want to see you naked.”

Ginny moans from that alone, nodding her head, eyes dazed.

The next thing Lucius knew, the redhead was very much naked in his arms, pale skin soft under his hand, breasts huge and begging to be touched, pussy teasing his cock, Lucius looked down to see that her wetness was starting to drench his pants.

“Ginny,” Lucius groans. He presses the redhead against him, kissing her, reveling in the sounds that she made as he massaged her tongue with his own, feeling her tits against his chest. She was already arching her back, hand taking Lucius’s and guiding to her already hard nipples. His own hand was scarcely enough to cup her breast.

Merlin.

She was so soft and so big, whining _loudly_ the moment Lucius finger teased her nipple.

“Lucius,” Ginny begs, panting in his ear. “Please—“

Lucius spells his own clothes away, couldn’t believe the way her wetness was already spreading on his cock.

“Inside me,“ Ginny commands. “I need you inside me.”

Lucius doesn’t waste time and does exactly what he’s told.

* * *

The third task did nothing but prove Tom’s unmatched excellence.

Lucius was worried that his friend would perform… less than he usually did. But his movements were cold, emotionless, _clinical_. He’d battled through the dark magical creatures like they were nothing, defeated his fellow champions without giving them a chance to fight back. Fleur and Krum came out brutally injured. Only Draco managed to get out with a minor injury.

But Lucius knew the alpha was tempted, saw it in the way his eyes darkened, and the momentary pause as he pointed his wand towards Draco’s throat.

But Tom walked away, finding his way into the Triwizard Cup almost as if an arrow pointed him towards it.

The game was finished in a record eighteen minutes.

Tom was not only making history as he graduated with the highest marks ever but his landslide victory in the Triwizard Tournament.

When he is awarded, Lucius feels the empty space where Harry should be—standing next to Tom with one of his self-satisfied smirks as if he was the one who was being awarded. But Harry was supporting Draco now, an idle smile in his lips that Lucius has seen in all those Malfoy parties they had before.

Tom was standing tall in the Champion’s platform. He still wore that perfect smile, stood and walked proudly, thanked everyone who congratulated him graciously but…

There was no celebratory party afterwards. Only Lucius and Regulus congratulating their friend as the Champion excused himself to retire to his bedroom when it was only nine in the evening.

Lucius watches as Tom walks away quietly.

It didn’t feel like Tom Riddle just won one of the most prestigious tournaments in the world at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksksksk. This really isn't one of my favorite chapters but LOL! Had to give my favorite mans Lucius a happy scene in there somewhere. Haha!
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to thank once again all the people who took the time to write a review. You have no idea how much it warms my heart to read them. This fic has been sitting on my laptop for a whole year with nothing but 6k words. But because of your support, I've managed actually finish it! Thank you!
> 
> I hope to hear your thoughts!
> 
> ONE CHAPTER LEFT :O


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends.

“Mr. Riddle,” The Zabini matriarch purrs.

It’s been a year since he graduated. He’d been working now in the Ministry , winning the Triwizard Tournament and graduating at the top of his class earned him a position anyone would be envious of.

Tom smirks and reaches for her extended hand. He kisses it, keeping eye contact, and says, “You grow more beautiful everyday, madam.”

“Please,” the matriarch giggles. “Call me Adelaide.”

A flurry of movement behind the matriarch makes Tom look.

He instantly regrets his decision.

This is the first time Draco and Harry attends a ministry ball. They make quite a sight. Draco with his porcelain Malfoy skin and blonde locks and Harry with his tan skin and dark black hair. No couple was more beautiful.

Even Ginny and Lucius who were usually the center of the ball with their adorable baby, Leo, who had Lucius’ aristocratic face and Ginny’s red bright hair, dulled beside them.

Harry laughs charmingly at something Ginny—who was now pregnant with their second child, showing no signs of following the Malfoy’s family tradition of having at least only one offspring—says, hand delicately reaching out to smoothen the baby’s hair, the child looking at Harry with absolute enthrallment. Tom couldn’t blame him.

Harry looks every bit of a pureblood omega while he holds onto Draco’s arm. 

Their family heirlooms twinkle as they were caught in the light, a reminder to everyone of what their lineage was in a world where old blood was not as celebrated and respected as it was before. Yet, here they were, two direct heirs, with their pureblood grace, making everyone question just why blood didn’t matter as much anymore.

Tom looks away and smiles once again to Mrs. Zabini. She’s looking at him expectantly, like she was waiting for his reaction. Tom completely missed what she said so he settles for, “Your wit is sharp as always,” and this seems to be a good response because the woman blushes.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he says, suddenly feeling like not himself. The matriarch looks disappointed and Tom makes a mental note to make it up to her next time.

But for now, he needed... he needed a drink.

Tom drinks the firewhisky in his hand. It was too early for something this strong, and tonight of all nights, he needed his wits about him. The Minister was here. This was the night to widen his influence. This is what he’s been waiting for.

He drinks the last of the alcohol and starts making his way to Undersecretary Umbridge. The witch was rather close to the Minister and Tom had already begun his relationship with her months prior just for this day. The witch liked him which was unsurprising.

But before he could reach the woman, he saw Harry and Draco again, arm in arm.

And they were going his way.

* * *

Harry holds tighter onto Draco’s arm as they walk around and greet every family they know.

_He_ was going to be here tonight, Harry knew. He didn’t dress so ostentatiously for him though. This was Harry’s first appearance as an adult in one of the ministry balls. This was Draco’s debut as well.

Harry wanted to look pretty in Draco’s arms tonight, remembering what Tom taught him. His influence as an omega was his appearance first, the prominence of his Potter name second, and his charm third. It was what he looked like that people immediately saw, it was important that he look dazzling. Then, they’d be interested in who he was; this was where his last name came in, what would draw them in. Finally, it would be his charm that would seal the deal, make them stay. What was a pretty face and powerful last name if he did not keep their adoration?

All of this knowledge and he looked at Draco who did not seem to know what he was doing. Nervously smiling at the other families, trying to keep a confident facade, yet he was failing. Harry wouldn’t allow him to just sit at one table as the night went by.

Harry slowly surveys the room, looking for someone who was taller than the others and true enough, Harry found him right away, already surrounded by an adoring crowd.

Being reminded how handsome Tom was after not seeing him after a year almost knocked the wind out of Harry.

He looked like the devil, ready to ensnare anyone who looked his way.

Harry involuntarily takes a step forward, remembering all those time running toward him was natural, expected of him, even. He stops himself. That was not his role now. His role was to stay by Draco’s side.

Harry sees the way Tom’s audience all laugh at something he says. This was who Tom was. This was his natural habitat. He was made for this. There was a time when Harry was on his arm while everybody else around them laughed.

“Isn’t that Tom?” Draco asks.

“Yes.” Harry says quietly.

“We should go to him.” Draco says, face unreadable.

Harry feels his hands shake.

* * *

Harry was like an angel, dressed in silver that was almost white, an old Hollywood glamour about him, jewelry reflecting all the light so he looked as though a spotlight was always on him while he walked.

Tom knew that the omega’s taste was impeccable, but it was more defined now, calmer… more elegant. It suited him.

“Tom,” the omega greets, a slow smile on his lips, even more dazzling than the jewels he wore. His words were clear, his voice a deeper, more sophisticated, sultry sound. It takes Tom entirely off guard.

“Harry,” he nods towards the omega. He turns towards the alpha, who has certainly grown in the year they haven’t seen each other. He looked more mature, almost like his father. Gone was the youthful arrogance, replaced with a cultured confidence. It suited him. “Draco.”

* * *

Draco leads Harry to Tom. He feels a hole where his heart should be. It doesn’t feel right to be with Harry like this. Draco has been jealous, always been a jealous child who wanted something just because it wasn’t his. And he hated Tom Riddle the most, the man who wasn’t even a pureblood, yet commanded everyone as though he was.

So Draco snatched Harry right back under the alpha’s nose.

But Draco… Draco did not feel happy. The moment Harry was in his arms, he didn’t want him anymore. He didn’t know why. Harry was beautiful, and everything that his political future wanted and needed. But he didn’t feel right. There was no doubt that he was the most beautiful omega here tonight, and he knew it, from the calculated movement of every part of his body, and the little varying smiles he offered everyone he talked to.

Harry felt like he belonged to another world. 

Draco couldn’t understand him now. Harry has always been mean, in that self-entitled way, but… now… he was… Draco couldn’t find another way to describe him but… _calculating_.

Harry was complicated. And Draco didn’t how to begin to understand him.

His mind sees brown eyes and brown hair, girlish smiles and honest hardwork… Hermione…

Hermione was someone he understood. She was kind, and gentle, and the cute blush that filled her cheek every time Draco kissed her… Everything felt right. Where Hermione was like spring, flowers and warmth… Harry was the worst of winter, mesmerizing but terrifying.

“Tom,” he hears Harry say. The omega was looking at him, eyes focused entirely. His chest was not moving, as if he’s forgotten how to breathe. There’s a faint blush at his cheek that Draco has never seen when Harry was with him. 

Tom Riddle was looking at Harry as well, doesn’t even spare a glance at Draco. Tom Riddle always made Draco feel inadequate. He wasn’t so insecure now that he felt the same annoyance when he looked at the man. But now he felt begrudging respect. Tom Riddle, the orphan, who has built nothing from the ground and was now one of the most high-ranking officials in the ministry in his young age. He looked exactly the part—hair flawlessly coiffed to the side and robes impeccably pressed.

The alpha nods towards Harry and then turns slowly to Draco. “Draco.”

Draco stands his ground and smiles. He was not born a Malfoy for nothing. “Tom,” he greets back.

Just as he suspected, he did not feel satisfaction in holding Harry in front of the alpha.

He felt ordinary.

“How are you?” He hears Harry ask. It’s not the same calculated conversation he does with everyone else. His eyes were wide, honest. He looked strangely sincere.

“Same as always,” Tom says with a smirk, something in the glint in his eyes that suggested an inside joke. Harry laughs.

“You always downplay your achievements,” Harry teases.

“It’s true.” Tom says smoothly. “I am the most _humble_ person alive.”

Draco sees Harry’s arm raise, about to smack the alpha in the arm, obviously—he’s seen the omega do it a number of times when he and Tom were still together—but he puts it back down as quickly as he raised it, as if reminded of _something_. 

Draco didn’t feel jealous as they talk. They don’t even include him in the conversation, like they’ve completely forgotten that he was there.

As he and Harry walk away, Harry is oddly quiet, the brilliant shine from when he entered the room dulled. Harry didn’t hold on to him as he did earlier.

When they talked to the Greengrasses, Harry was still smiling and engaging them in polite conversation… but there was an _ordinariness_ about it now. Harry was trying very hard not to fidget, as if he was willing himself not to look somewhere else.

Draco didn’t hold him again the rest of the evening.

Harry didn’t even notice.

* * *

_“What?”_

“We need to break up.” Draco says. They were different. Where Draco wanted a family and enter politics, he could not begin to fathom the omega’s ambition. He never had one, if Draco could remember. But it rippled in warning now, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Harry wanted more and Draco could not give him that.

The omega’s mouth was set in a straight line, like he wanted to protest. But Draco sees the wheels turning in his head, thinking fast, weighing the pros and cons. But Draco sees it in his eyes before the omega realizes it himself. 

Relief. Harry felt relieved.

But he wasn’t going to agree so easily, his Gryffindor pride won’t allow it.

“What do you mean?”

“We both know it’s the right thing to do.”

“We don’t feel anything for each other.” Draco says. It was true. Theirs was a comfortable companionship that was for knowing each other since they were children. Their relationship was too smooth-sailing, too boring. More friendship than it was a romantic relationship. Even their scenting was platonic though no one said anything about it. They even agreed to save sex for marriage, neither of them wanting to admit that they didn’t want to do it with each other. Kisses were scarce, habitual. Even touching was minimal.

With Hermione, Draco could barely control himself. Everything about her drove Draco crazy.

But Harry…

They’ve known each other their whole lives. Yet, Draco did not know Harry now. But he did know one thing. “You don’t shine as much when you’re with me.”

Maybe that’s how it’s always been. Draco has never managed to draw out who Harry was now. Harry, who people often forget was the son of Lily Evans, the brightest witch of her generation and James Potter, an undefeated high-ranking auror. It’s always been there but Draco never truly saw it until Tom entered Harry’s life.

Now the omega was almost like him. Accomplished in all ways that he could be.

Harry doesn’t talk and Draco sees the slow admission in him, he relaxes and if he were not a pureblood, Draco knew he might have sighed in relief. They were both wrong. Harry was never really in love with him and so was Draco.

They were just children then, but they’ve grown up now.

“This is it then,” Harry says and he smiles. It’s a real smile. “Friends?” The omega asks, extending a hand.

“Friends,” Draco agrees, shaking Harry’s hand in agreement.

* * *

Hermione was finally hired in the Ministry’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It’s been a long dream of hers to help unfairly treated magical creatures.

She’d been excited to get the letter from the Ministry. But even graduating at the top of her class— _barely_ , Harry had almost beaten her for first place but he started a little too late to catch up to Hermione’s final general average—didn’t mean she was off to saving them right away. Her first task was organizing the records room, double checking the muggle way because even magic had the tendency to make mistakes.

This was just as well. A boring job for a boring girl.

A knock on the door startles her, the stack of papers she was carrying falling on the floor. She groans to herself. “Come in!” She yells, gathering the last pieces of paper. “Sorry about the mess. You can take a seat right the—“

She drops the papers again as she sees who it was. She turns around abruptly, very aware that she looked like a mess. Her hair was in a disarray, reading glasses askew, and sweater full of her new kitten’s fur.

What was he doing here?

The last time they saw each other was when Draco finally broke up with her, saying his family didn’t approve after all, and that Harry would be a better match for him. Hermione knew they didn’t approve. Hermione has always known that it was a lie because he’d never once invited her to meet with his parents and never once said he mentioned her in a letter to them. But Hermione hoped he was just buying some time, finding the right way to introduce her. She hoped that he really did love her and she wasn't just a passing fancy for a spoiled alpha who had everything he ever wanted.

But of course that was stupid. Brightest witch of her age. Stupid for love. Stupid for Draco.

“Hermione,” she hears the alpha say.

Hermione gulps. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Draco’s seen every part of her. She straightens herself and turns back around. “How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to say hi,” the alpha says.

Hermione’s escaped gossip for at least a while when she was looking for a job. She’d spent her days trying to forget the alpha but the moment she arrived at the ministry, all she heard was gossip about Draco and Harry. How perfect they were for each other, how beautiful they looked together.

Hermione didn’t need the reminder. So she avoided her co-workers as much as she could.

“Hi.” Hermione puts the stack of papers on her desk. Even from here she could smell the alpha. “How are things going with Harry?”

Silence meets her question.

“You don’t know?” The alpha was looking at her.

“Know what?” Hermione asks. If they were getting married, she didn’t want to hear any of—

“We’re not together anymore.” The alpha takes a step forward.

_“Oh.”_

* * *

It was a scandal when it happened.

Everybody thought that the Potter and Malfoy heirs would finally unite into holy matrimony.

But the omega and the alpha showed up separately in the latest ministry ball, talking to everybody else but with each other.

By the next ministry ball, Draco had a pretty brunette in his arms—not quite as charismatic as his past girlfriend, but held an honest innocence about her. She was bright too, finishing at the top of their class, and was now working an honest job in the Ministry.

Harry watches them and after all this time, they still look like the lovesick couple Harry always saw in Hogwarts. They were so in love, how had Harry never seen that?

Now that Harry and Draco has finally admitted that they were just friends, Harry finally realized that what he often felt for Draco was sibling-like affection. When he heard Draco was planning to bond with Hermione, it wasn’t jealousy that he felt. He really was genuinely worried about his childhood friend.

But there was nothing to worry about now.

Except Harry’s own lack of love life.

Ginny had long since seduced Lucius. Harry remembered the way Ginny cornered Harry in the Gryffindor common room after the dueling practice they had with Tom.

_“I want him.”_ Ginny said with a conviction Harry’s never seen in her before.

Harry had been amazed to see Ginny, who has dated countless alphas and betas, look absolutely _whipped_. Who would have thought that it would be a Malfoy prince who would ensnare Harry’s best friend?

They were happily married now, Lucius’ mother relieved that Lucius had enough taste to bring a pureblood girl home as a daughter-in-law. Even more relieved that the girl had been already pregnant, their Malfoy line continuing on.

Even Regulus had made progress, meeting the former Beauxbatons champion, Fleur, in in his travels.

And Tom… Tom was focused on his career as always. He’d risen so high, so young, so quick. There was no man more favored in the Ministry than he was, no man more prominently published in the Daily Prophet again and again.

He probably had no time for someone like Harry.

But they could at least be friends now. Harry was certainly willing to try.

In a few weeks, another ministry ball was going to be held.

It was painfully obvious, the way Harry made his way to the man the moment he saw him.

“Tom,” Harry calls out.

The man turns, a charming smile on his face. It’s a smile Harry’s seen many times. But this isn’t Tom’s real smile. Harry felt as though he was one among many admirers.

“Mr. Potter!” Someone else greets him before Tom could. Harry was horrified to see it was the Minister himself. Cornelius Fudge turns to Tom. “My boy! You didn’t tell me you were friends with the most beautiful omega here tonight!”

“I’d hardly call us friends, Minister,” Tom says, charming to the core. “I wouldn’t want to assume.”

“Well?” The Minister turns to Harry again. “What business do you have with Tom, Mr. Potter?”

Harry’s back straightens, a coy smile on his face. “Oh, I was only using him to find a way to talk to you, Minister.” He bats his eyelashes. “An omega like me can’t simply have any reason to be noticed by you. I have to be smarter than the others.”

And just like that, the Minister chokes on his drink, coughing and going red in the face.

* * *

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Harry looks back at the Minister who was still a great deal redder than when Harry’s first seen him, being fawned over by his constituents.

Tom laughs, the sound taking Harry in a complete surprise. “You teased him way too much.”

“Did I really go overboard?” Harry asks, honestly worried this time. At that time, it seemed like a good idea. To throw the Minister off guard and to impress Tom at the same time.

“Of course not.” Tom says amusedly. “I’d say he’ll never forget you for all his life.”

They walk around the ballroom together, greeting some of their friends and acquaintances. Harry’s reminded of all the times he accompanied Tom, how people would sometimes stutter at their very presence, the power they had together…

Month after month, they do it again and again. Find each other in a ballroom. Harry had once mistakenly tried to spoonfeed him out habit, cursing himself for making a stupid mistake. But the alpha had smoothly accepted it. As if it were normal. As if they did it all the time. Rumors have started to go around; they were always together. But not once did Tom bring it up to Harry, and Harry didn’t have the courage to ask the alpha.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Tom asks as they finish talking to the Lovegoods, now walking in the uncrowded Ministry gardens.

“What?” Harry wondered if Tom would consider it an impertinence if he were to reach out and grab his arm.

“Back when we first saw each other with the minister.”

Oh. That was so long ago. Why was Tom bringing it up now?

“Nothing,” Harry realizes he’s not lying. “I just wanted—“ Harry stops himself. He just wanted to be with Tom, to be together in a ball like this. Just his presence was enough. “I just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh?” Tom raises an elegant eyebrow.

“You look disappointed.” Harry jests.

“I am.” Tom says without missing a beat.

“Why?” Harry asks as they turn into a corner where there were certainly no people now. If somebody found out, it would be a scandal.

“I thought you were going to ask me to date you again.”

Harry stops walking.

Tom stops to look back at him.

He’s absolutely forgotten the alpha’s unnatural ability to make him blush. And yet, excitement blossoms at his chest. Harry wouldn’t back down just like that. It’s been so long since they could talk like this.

“Maybe you should.” Harry shrugs noncommittally, cocking his head sideways. “I heard dating a Potter heir would certainly be…” Harry blinks his eyes innocently. “ _Beneficial_.”

Tom looks at Harry with an unreadable glint in his eyes. “Surely, there is something more beneficial than dating a Potter heir.”

“More beneficial than dating me?” Harry asks, a frown on his face, as if he never heard of such a blasphemy. “What’s more beneficial than dating me?” 

Tom smirks.

_“Marrying you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAH! It's done! It's finally done! Now THIS is one of my favorite chapters and the tone really makes a perfect Power Couple Series fic, don't you think?! Argh! I hope you enjoyed all of this as much as I had fun writing it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me from the start, and I do mean with this fic and all my other fics. Thank you to all of you who inspired me to keep going because of your reactions!
> 
> I hope to hear your thoughts once again! <3
> 
> PS. So what's next? I've got a couple more tropes in development. This fic has literally sucked the life out of me. Maybe I'll see you guys again in a year? HA!


End file.
